Young Justice: Shippuden
by Ultimate Alcatraz
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki gets transported to the Young Justice universe, meeting the team and the JLA. He will face new enemies and his new friends will help along the way. Naruto/Young Justice/DBZ/DBGT
1. Chapter 1

06/08/2012 18:20:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 1: The Boy In the Hangar

(Naruto Universe)

_Konoha_

On top of the Hokage Monument, there was a boy. He looked to be 16 years old with blonde hair that match the sun, and have blue cerulean eyes as well as 6 whisker-like marks; three on both cheeks. His attire consisted of an orange form fitting jumpsuit with a black color originating from the shoulders to the arms and the middle along the zipper along with black sandals and a black long headband with a metal plate that has a symbol that sort of resembles a leaf. This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had a difficult childhood; growing up with no parents, shunned and rejected by the villagers. He was shunned because the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed in him after it attacked the village 16 years earlier and killed many ninja, including the Fourth Hokage.

Seeing the entire village with a great view, Naruto thought about the current events that happened recently; Asuma's death, his victory over Kakuzu, his completion of the Rasengan, and learning the colloboration jutsu.

Naruto: " Things have been crazy lately. I should get back to practicing that new Wind-Style jutsu that I'm struggling to learn." After Naruto created the Wind-Style: Rasen-Shuriken, he decided to learn more Wind-Style Ninjustu which increased his arsenal of justsu greatly.

As he is about to turn, something caught his attention: a shining light. At first, he assumed it was a star, but failed to realize that the light was getting brighter and closer to his location. Naruto reacted too late as the light dawned upon his body and felt being pulled to somewhere. The light disappeared as well as the knuckle-headed ninja.

(DC Universe)

_Mount Justice_

Outside of the mountain, there were seven teenagers talking to a robot about missions.

" Red Tornado, can you give a mission," said Robin wearing his civilian attire: a red jacket over a black hoodie, red jeans and black sneakers. Her also wore shades to cover his eyes in place for his mask.

"Only Batman can give missions," said Red Tornado. He is a robot with a yellow T logo on his chest, with a red cape and a yellow belt.

" It's been a week since the Cadmus mission," said Aqualad/Kaldur. An African-American with shaved white hair, tattoos originating from his shoulders to his forearms, gills on his neck, and a backpack-like equipment filled with water and two handles on it.

" Batman wanted the seven of you to familiarize yourselves with the base and get to know one another," said Red Tornado in a monotone voice, leaving the room. The others that he referred to is Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis. Superboy is a clone of Superman, Miss Martian is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Kid Flash is a relative to Flash and Artemis was the Green Arrow's sidekick.

" This is not a social club," said Aqualad getting irritated.

" We can give you a tour, Superboy and I live here. My name is M'gann Morzz or Megan Morse" said Miss Martian/ M'gann Morzz/ Megan Morse.

"I'm not doing it," said Superboy plainly.

The team followed the ecstatic Martian through the hallways with Superboy behind the group. Some time had passed until Superboy smelled the air and said " Is something burning?"

The others smelled the air and Kid Flash commented:" Yeah, what is burning?" Megan gasped and shouted " My cookies!"

She flew to the kitchen with the others following her. When the team arrived at the kitchen, they see an anime-style crying Megan pulling out a tray with 15 burnt cookies.

"I wanted to surprise all of you and now they're ruined," said Megan sadly. Kaldur placed his hand on her left shoulder.

"It was a nice thing to do and I'm sure they would've taste good," said Kaldur, reassuring Megan.

" Thanks, Aqualad," said Megan with a smile.

" You can only call me Aqualad, when we're on missions. My name is Kaldur."

The group heard munching and turned to see Kid Flash eating the burnt cookies.

"What? I have a high metabolism," Kid Flash responding to the looks the team was giving him. "Oh, and my name is Wally West," said Wally with a salute.

" Okay, I'll make some more. This time, they won't be burnt," said Megan.

Suddenly the alarm sounded off, alerting the team. Kid Flash felled off his seat, and onto his head.

" Ow, that hurts," whined Wally.

" Robin, What's going on?" asked Kaldur.

" The alarm was triggered in the hangar. Let's go, guys." said Robin looking away from his watch and sprinted to the hangar with his teammates following him.

The team made their way to the hangar, seeing no one anywhere. The alarm still sounded off and Superboy was getting irritated of it.

" What made the alarm go off?" asked Superboy. His question was answered when a bright light appeared in the ceiling, making the team stare awe at it. The light got brighter, making the teens to shield their eyes, then they heard a thud on the ground and the light was gone. When the teenagers opened their eyes, they saw a blonde teenager on the ground. He was wearing strange clothing and they can see that he is unconscious.

Kid Flash asked " Who is he?"

" I don't know, but we should take him to the medical bay fro treatment," said Robin. The team nodded and took the boy to the medical room with Superboy and Aqualad carrying him on their shoulders. The team felt uncertain about the boy, not knowing if he can be an alley or enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

07/08/2012 15:50:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 2: Meeting and Greetings

(DC Universe)

_Mount Justice_

Naruto was remembering the missions and obstacles that his old team had endure before Sasuke's defection from the Hidden Leaf Village: their mission to capture Tora the cat, the land of waves, the Chunin Exams, and his battles with Gaara, Kabuto, and lastly Sasuke. He also remembered his two and a half year training with Jiraiya, the Konoha 11, Granny Tsunade, and the view of the village before he was enveloped by the strange light.

'What happened?' thought Naruto as he regained his consciousness and opened his eyes. He found himself in a room with medical equipment, and an I.V. in his left arm. He got off the bed and found his kunai holster, pouch and his chakra blade, which was a present from Tsunade. After Naruto gathered his equipment, he walked out of the room and proceeded down to the left side of the hallway and turned right.

" What do you think of our uninvited guest, Kaldur?" asked Robin. He and Kaldur were heading to the medical room to check up on the strange boy that appeared out of the strange light three weeks. The team faced new enemies; Bane, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Galatea, and rogue beastamorphs. Artemis wasn't with them because she got into trouble with the Green Arrow for a personal reason and won't be back for a month or two.

" I don't know," replied Kaldur. He, along with Robin, was very concerned about the boy. They don't know if he's an alley or a spy for one of the JLA's major enemies. The team told Batman about him and he said to keep quiet and to call him if their visitor wakes up, so he can 'persuade' him to answer his every questions.

" But I have a feeling that he can be a potential ally for us," said Kaldur.

" Maybe, maybe," said Robin still unsure about the boy. They made it to the room. As the doors slide open, their eyes widen when they saw an empty bed.

" We got to find him. We don't know if he's a spy," said Robin panicking a little.

" Let's tell the others," said Kaldur getting a nod from Robin. The duo sprinted to the living room. When Kaldur and Robin found their teammates, they told them about the boy went missing. After they finished explaining, there were looks of widen eyes, except Superboy with an angry look.

" We must find him, let's split up. If one of us finds him, do not attack, but he does, knock him out," said Robin getting nods from his teammates and went their separate ways.

" Wow, this is amazing," said Naruto in awe. He explored half the base and found himself in what looks to be a conference room with 3-D holograms of the Earth, which bewildered him because he wasn't familiar with the continents and didn't have the 5 Elemental Nations.

" Hey, what are you doing?" asked a voice. Naruto turned to the origin of the voice and see a teenager wearing a red suit with a R logo on the left side, red tights, black cape and a eye mask. Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing the attire. He then saw five more teenagers coming from the hallway and was confused by the strange attire. 'Okay, this is getting interesting,' thought Naruto.

"Hello," said Naruto sheepishly, waving at the new arrivals. The team fell anime-style upon hearing him and had frustrated looks on their face except Megan who was curious at the boy's gesture.

" Hello? That's what you got to say?" asked Superboy irritated.

" Um, yeah. I didn't do anything wrong," said Naruto.

" Would you tell us your name?" asked Kaldur politely after losing his frustrated look.

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village," said Naruto proudly, pumping his chest.

" Shinobi? What is that, a ninja? And I never heard of a place called the Hidden Leaf Village." asked Kid Flash confused as well as the team.

" That's because it doesn't exist, well not here, " said a voice. Naruto tensed up hearing the voice and turned to see a man wearing a bat-themed costume. He can tell that this guy is serious and covers his emotions, reminding him of Sasuke's attitude and personality.

" What do you mean, it doesn't exist here?" asked Naruto panicking.

" I saw the look on your face when you saw the map and assumed that you are from a different dimension," said Batman in a monotone tone.

" Oh, man. How am I going to get back home?" asked Naruto sadly. Kaldur can see that Naruto was hurting, and the fact that he can't get back home was familiar to him. Kaldur left the lost city of Atlantis for a reason and now see the boy going through the same thing, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

" Oh, well. Guess I'll hang out with you guys," said Naruto with his trademark grin. The team was stunned to Naruto's personality: one minute, he looked sad; the next he was cheerful despite his current situation.

" Wait, you can't hang out with us. We're not a social club," said Robin with Batman and the team agreeing to Robin's statement.

" Why not?" asked a confused Naruto.

" Because we're different from others," said Megan.

" How different?" asked Naruto being curious. The team looked at the dark knight, who was looking at Naruto as well, trying to find any sign of deception or malice, but to no avail.

Batman: " Tell him, he can be trustworthy."

" Okay, we are a gang of superheroes with super powers dedicated to preserving peace and justice," said Robin casually. They waited for Naruto's reaction, waiting for a sign of disbelief or rejection but Naruto said one word: " Cool."

" Cool?" asked Kid Flash

" Yeah, well I have abilities as well," said Naruto.

" Really? What can you do?" asked Kid Flash with the team wanting to know Naruto's abilities, instead they see Naruto sigh and sat down on the ground.

" You guys should sit down. This is going to be a long talk," said Naruto. The team sat down with Naruto as he tells them about his home, chakra, his childhood, the missions he had, and all events that occurred before his arrival to their world. When Naruto was finished telling his past, he was met with sad and angry faces.

" How can they treat a kid like that? You are not a demon," said Kaldur angrily.

" Well, they didn't see it that way. But I don't care about that, I'm a shinobi now," said Naruto proudly.

The team was stunned by Naruto's charisma. He went through a difficult childhood which none of their own problems can compare and shrugged it off as it was nothing.

" Well, What about you?" asked Naruto, waiting to hear their story. The team each told their own background; where they came from, what powers they have, who was their mentor and their enemies. When they finished, Naruto had a look on his face that had the expression: awesome.

" Naruto, can you show us this chakra that you were talking about earlier?" asked Megan. Robin and the others nodded in agreement, wanting to see what chakra can do.

" Sure," said Naruto.

The team waited in anticipation, but was bewildered when they saw Naruto formed a cross-shaped handsign. When Robin was about say something, they heard Naruto shouting:

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

As he shouted, a clone of Naruto appeared next to him, and the team had their mouths open in awe when they saw the clone.

" Chakra can allow us to create clones. There are different styles, but I'll show you guys later," said Original Naruto. The Clone Naruto was getting annoyed by Kid Flash who was poking him.

" It's real!" shouted Kid Flash.

" Are you done?" asked an irritated Naruto.

" Yeah, sorry about that," said Kid Flash sheepishly.

" Now, for my secret jutsu. Ready?" asked Original to the Clone who nodded. The team and Batman rose their eyebrows when Naruto extended his arm and their eyes widened when they saw blue energy being gathered onto his right palm by the clone. The clone stopped gathering the blue energy and disappeared, leaving Naruto with a high-speed spinning blue sphere on his right palm.

" This is the Rasengan and this is chakra in pure form," said Naruto with the team looking in complete awe of what's in front of them, a moment later the Rasengan dissipated.

" Dude, you got to teach me that," said Kid Flash eagerly.

" Sorry, it's my secret jutsu," said Naruto. Kid Flash slouched down with his hopes destroyed.

" So, can I join you guys?" asked Naruto. He and the team looked at Batman as he absorbed everything that just happened, hours seem to have passed. Finally, he answered:

Batman: " Normally, I wouldn't allow a stranger to join, but seeing that you are pure of heart and have great potential to be a hero. Yes, you can join the team."

Naruto and the others cheered, except Superboy and Kaldur who simply smiled. The team now know that Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who appeared out of the ceiling, is now their new teammate and ready for anything that the world throws at them.

_Somewhere in Space_

Two space pods are seen flying through space, and in each one are two humanoid aliens wearing strange armor. They're sleeping in hibernation and their screen shows their destination: Earth.


	3. Chapter 3

09/08/2012 18:09:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 3: The News of A Terrible Enemy

(DC Universe)

_Mount Justice_

Three days after Naruto joined the team, he was bombarded with questions about chakra from Kid Flash and the others, especially Kid Flash who eagerly wanted to learn the Rasengan. Naruto was laying on his bed in his new room, processing about being unable to return to his home world and worried about the Akatsuki invading his village to kidnap him. The Akatsuki wants to extract the Nine-Tailed Fox like they extracted the One-Tails from his old friend Gaara.

' Well, I should make the most of it here, thought Naruto as he was about to sleep when he heard a knock on the door. Naruto got off his bed, and opened the door to see the familiar face of Robin currently wearing his civilian clothes.

" Hey, Naruto," said Robin greeting him.

" What's up, Robin?" asked Naruto.

" The others are in the kitchen, having breakfast. Figured you were hungry," said Robin. On cue, Naruto's stomach growled and echoed the hallway.

" Okay, give me a minute to change," said Naruto as he was in his new pajamas. The team figured that Naruto didn't bring clothes with him except the clothes on his back, so Robin and Megan went to the mall, bought new clothes for him. Naruto came out of the room with his civilian clothes: a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes and an orange jacket. The duo made their way to the kitchen where they see the others were about to eat.

" Alright, let's eat, because I'm starving," said Kid Flash with drool coming out of his mouth, not noticing Naruto and Robin in the room.

" You should wait for others, man," said Robin. Kid Flash turned around and see Naruto with Robin towering over him with glares.

"Sorry, forgot that you live here, Naruto," said Kid Flash feeling embarrassed.

" It's alright, now let's eat," said Naruto taking his seat between Kaldur and Kid Flash as Robin sat down with Megan and Superboy. The gang look at the eggs, bacon, sausages, has browns and finally pancakes which Naruto and Kid Flash were fighting over the last piece with Naruto being the victor.

" So, Naruto," said Kaldur.

" Yeah, Aqualad," replied Naruto.

" Heh, you don't have to call me Aqualad, that's only for missions. My name is Kaldur," said Kaldur prompting the others to do the same.

" My name is M'gann Morzz, but my Earth name is Megan Morse," said Megan happily to her new friend.

" The name's Wally West," said Kid Flash with a salute. Naruto nodded and waited for Robin and Superboy to tell their names, but none of the duo spoke.

" What's wrong, guys? Don't you have names? asked Naruto

" I don't have a name," said Superboy bluntly.

" Okay. What about you, Robin," asked Naruto. He was waiting for Robin to answer, but to no avail.

" Boy Wonder here can't tell his name to anyone because the Bats made him swear not to and if he did, Bats will punish him," said Wally casually.

" Oh, that sucks," said Naruto feeling pity for Robin.

" It's alright," said Robin.

Naruto felt comfortable about his teammates telling him their names and that they trust him. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Batman who walked in the room.

" Team meeting in the conference room in ten minutes and this includes you too, Naruto," said the Bats with no emotion and left the teens. The teens went to their rooms and put on their respective uniforms except Superboy.

The team went to the conference room and see Batman standing in front of ten 3-D images. Naruto and the others see the images of shooting stars, but Robin noticed that the shooting stars were actually space pods.

" Are those space pods?" asked Robin with the team giving him looks of 'what are you talking.'

"Yes, these images were taken by NASA and they send these images to us because they see us as the better solution," said Batman.

" Are they friendly or enemies," asked Aqualad politely.

" We don't know. Hopefully they're friendly and want to negotiate, but if they choose the other way, we will retaliate," said Batman.

" _Not at your current level, you won't," said a voice._ The teens and Batman's eyes widen and took their stances, preparing to fight whoever is talking to them.

" A GHOST!" shouted a panicked Naruto and Wally.

" _I'm not a ghost," said the voice again, this time sounded irritated._

" How are you doing this?" asked Kaldur to the voice.

" _I'll explain later, but right now I must tell you about those pods," said the voice._

" Who are you?" asked Megan sounding a little scared.

" _Where are my manners? My name is King Kai and my job is to watch over galaxies, universes, and dimensions," _Naruto's ears perked up when he heard King Kai talk about dimensions and thought ' Maybe he can help me get back home.'

" What do you know about those space pods?" asked Batman.

" _In those space pods, there are two alien warriors called Xilians who destroyed countless civilizations and now they're heading towards the Earth. They are far more powerful than any of you, even Superman can't defeat them," _said King Kai. The group's eyes widen when they heard that Superman, one of the most powerful beings on Earth, cannot beat them.

" They can't be that powerful," said Superboy in disbelief.

" _Believe it, they are very powerful. Almost no one on your planet can beat them, because they have a power which you and the rest of your species lack," _said King Kai.

" What is the power that they use?" asked the dark knight. The team wanted to know what the power is and if they can learn to use it against the Xilians.

" _The power that the Xilians use is called Ki energy. Ki energy is basically your life force and will allow you to increase your strength, speed, stamina, durability, and many more. It exist in every living being in galaxies, universes and dimensions," _Said King Kai. Naruto and the others' eyes widen when they heard that Ki energy is every living being's life force and the Xilians can manipulate it to destroy their home.

" WE'RE DOOMED!" shouted Naruto and Wally panicking around the room.

" _Hold on a second," _said King Kai causing Naruto and Wally to stop in their place.

" _I said '__almost'__ no one can beat them. There are few individuals who can receive Ki energy training and stand a chance against them ,"_ said King Kai referring to the team who, along with Batman, quickly caught on except Naruto.

" Well, who are the individuals? We need to find them," said Naruto, causing everyone, even Batman, to sweatdrop.

" _It's you and your team, Naruto," _said King Kai annoyed. '_He's just like Goku, not the brightest color in the crayon box.'_

" Oh, so we're the individuals. Cool, so when will we start training, King Kai?" asked Naruto excited about receiving new training.

" _My associate, Mr. Popo, will be arriving in your dimension in about three, to, one…"_ as King Kai counted down to one, a figure appeared in front of them, scaring the crap out of Naruto and Wally. The figure was a short black skinned man with pointy ears, rid lips and was wearing white Indian-style pants with a light-green obi as a belt.

" Are you Mr. Popo?" asked Batman, seemingly unshaken by Mr. Popo's appearance.

" Yes, I am. It is a pleasure to meet all of you," said Mr. Popo with a bow and the team returned a bow to him, causing the friendly alley to smile.

" Alright, let's get to training," said Naruto excited.

" _Hold on there, Naruto. You are not training with your team,"_ said King Kai confusing Naruto and the others.

" Why not?" asked Naruto.

" _Because you are going to be training with me personally,"_ said King Kai.

" Really? All right!" exclaimed Naruto who was jumping up and down like a kid who got the new popular toy for Christmas, causing Megan to giggle at his antics.

" Wait, why is Naruto going to receive training from you. We all should receive the same training if we want to have a chance to defeat the Xilians," said Robin with the others nodded in agreement.

" _I wish I can train all of you, but Naruto is only one who can receive this type of training since his body is more than capable to withstand my training and since he used Ki energy his whole life," _said King Kai confusing Naruto.

" But I only used chakra my whole life, King Kai," said Naruto.

" _That's true, but your chakra is part of your Ki which means you've been using it bit by bit," _said King Kai.

" Really, man I'm awesome," said Naruto feeling proud of himself.

" Robin, you and the others will be training with Mr. Popo. As for Naruto, he will be training with King Kai, " said Batman. The teenagers nodded in agreement, but Kaldur asked " How long until the Xilians arrive to Earth?"

" _They will be arrive in two Earth months,"_ said King Kai. The team were shocked at the amount of time they have before their new enemies arrive.

" Well, let's stop standing around and get to training," said Naruto.

" Right, let's train," said Robin.

" We can do this, guys," said Megan.

" One question," said Naruto. Batman and the others looked at him, waiting to hear his question. " How am I going to train with King Kai?" asked the blonde.

" _No problem, I'll summon you to my homeworld," _said King Kai. Naruto was very confused by his statement.

" How are you going to-" as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the others as they no longer see their teammate in the room with them.

" _Now, get to training, you need all the time you have to get stronger,"_ said King Kai, taking the teenagers out of their shock and nodded in agreement.

" Alright, Let's begin," said Mr. Popo as he is about to train the teenagers.

(DBZ Universe)

_Otherworld_

On a plain land, there stood a mansion with a figure on the balcony. The figure was King Kai, who was wearing a black overcoat with a kanji on the back for " Kai." He had light-blue skin, two antennas on his forehead.

King Kai was waiting for his new protégé to appear, so he can start training the boy. He heard a 'poof' and expecting to appear in front of him, instead Naruto was in the sky which was unfortunate for him, since the planet's gravity started pulling him to ground.

" AAAHHHHH," screamed Naruto as he face-planted hard on the ground.

" Ouch, that hurts real bad," whined Naruto clasping his face. He noticed the figure in front of him and assumed to be his new teacher.

" Um, King Kai?" asked Naruto.

" Yes, I'm King Kai. Ready for your training?" asked King Kai.

" Yes, sir," said Naruto as he was struggling to stand up. Naruto was confused of this and he saw King Kai not struggling at all.

" King Kai, what's going on? Why can't I get up?" asked Naruto.

" Because this planet's gravity is ten times the Earth's own," said King Kai causing Naruto to bulge his eyes.

" What? How am I going to train if I can't get up?" said Naruto.

" You can't yet. You have to release your Ki first and then you will be able to stand," said King Kai.

" Oh, man. How am I going release my Ki? I can barely move," asked Naruto.

" Get into a lotus position," said Kin Kai. Naruto did what he was told to do and waited for his teacher's next instruction.

" Now, try to focus on the energy inside you, feel it," said King Kai. Naruto closed his eyes and searched for the energy. Hours seemed to passed by, when suddenly Naruto felt a tug in his stomach and King Kai sensed it as well.

" Good job, now slowly bring it out," said King Kai instructing his student. Naruto focused on pulling out the energy and a minute later, he felt a warm touch and opened his eyes to see a glimpse of the ball of energy before it disappeared. Naruto had a huge grin on his face and exclaimed " Yes, I did it. I released my Ki," said Naruto laughing over his new accomplishment. King Kai was astonished at Naruto's achievement.

'_I never thought he would release his Ki so quickly, in one hour. Usually it takes a whole day or two to release Ki energy. Looks like I'll able to teach him the Kaio-Ken technique after all' _thought King Kai as he walked over to Naruto.

" Alright, you ready for your training?" asked King Kai to his protégé.

" You bet I am," replied Naruto.

" Alright, let the training commence," said King Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

10/08/2012 17:07:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 4: Training

(DC Universe)

_Mount Justice_

It's been two days since Naruto left for training with King Kai and the team had started their training with Mr. Popo. Robin and the others were fascinated about learning Ki energy and its effects. During the two days, some of the teenagers had difficulty releasing their Ki, especially Superboy and Kid Flash. Superboy had trouble because of his anger and Kid Flash needed to stay in place to feel his Ki energy and release it. After receiving advice from Mr. Popo, the duo overcame their obstacle and finally released their Ki. The team were heading to the beach as Mr. Popo asked them to meet him at the beach for their next phase of training .

" What do you guys think Mr. Popo going to teach us next?" asked Kid Flash to the group.

" I don't know. It took all of us two days to release our Ki and sense another's energy," said Robin.

" We'll know when Mr. Popo tells us," said Aqualad with the team nodding in agreement. They proceeded further to the beach until they see Mr. Popo waiting for them.

" Hello again, young ones," said Mr. Popo in a polite tone.

" Hello, Mr. Popo," said the team in unison.

" Jinx. Now all of you owe me a soda," said Kid Flash.

" No, we don't," said the team in unison again.

" Jinx, now you guys owe me two sodas," said Kid Flash laughing.

" If you don't mind, Kid Flash, we should proceed to the next phase of your training," said Mr. Popo.

" Sorry," said Kid Flash sheepishly.

" Now, I'm going to teach you how to fly," said Mr. Popo getting the male members' attention, especially Superboy's.

" Really, you're going to teach us how to fly?" asked Superboy with excitement present in his voice. He learned that he couldn't use full Kryptonian powers since half of his DNA was human.

" Yes," said Mr. Popo.

" Cool," said Superboy with a smirk.

" Nice, we're going to learn to fly," said an exited Kid Flash.

" Mr. Popo, I already know how to fly," said Megan.

" Yes. But by using Ki, you can fly a lot faster," said Mr. Popo with Megan nodded in agreement.

" But I want all of you to wear these shirts for the entire training," said Mr. Popo pointing to the stack of shirts next to him.

" What are these for?" asked Robin.

" They are weight training shirt that will help you get stronger," said Mr. Popo.

" This shirt is heavy," said Kid Flash struggling to put on the shirt. A moment later, the team was struggling as well even Superboy was trouble."

' I wonder how Naruto is doing with his training," thought Kaldur.

(DBZ Universe)

_Otherworld_

" Ah-choo. Someone must have been talking about me," said Naruto.

" Now, that flying and sensing another's energy is already done. We'll move onto the next phase," said King Kai. Naruto was progressing quickly after releasing his Ki, but now remember that Naruto is nowhere near at the level that he should be, not even half. This troubled King Kai and he thought about the time he trained Goku for the saiyans and he smiled as an idea was created.

" Naruto, I have something that I want you to do first," said King Kai.

" What's that?" asked Naruto. King Kai extended his right arm towards Naruto and replaced his clothes, except his orange pants. His protégé was now wearing a blue shirt with matching wristbands and boots like his old student, Goku. As soon as the clothes materialized, Naruto found himself on the ground again.

" What's going on? Why are these clothes heavy, sensei?" asked Naruto.

" Those are weight-training clothes, my boy. I want you to wear them for the rest of the training. Each of them weigh 20 kilos, adding to an total amount of 100 kilos," said King Kai. His answer caused to Naruto to bulge his eyes out.

" 100 kilos?! That's insane and I can barely stand up now," said Naruto as he was standing up.

" My old student, Goku did it and now he's the strongest warrior in my dimension," said King Kai with pride.

" What do I do now?" asked Naruto.

" You must catch Bubbles," said King Kai.

" Bubbles?" asked Naruto. His question was answered when a Ozaru-like monkey jumped on Naruto's head, irritating the blonde and landed next to King Kai.

" Why do I have to chase Bubbles? This isn't helping me to get ready to face against the Xilians. This is pointless," said Naruto with his arms crossed. He then see King Kai with an angry look on his face, causing Naruto to regret opening his mouth. He see King Kai relax with a sad look on his face.

" King Kai?" asked Naruto

" Naruto, the reason I asked you to do this is because you are not progressing fast in your training. You're nowhere near the power level that I want you to be, not even half way," said King Kai in a sad tone. Naruto felt bad and shocked to learn that his progress is not going fast enough. Then he remembered an idea.

" King Kai, I have an idea," said Naruto getting King Kai's attention. Naruto made the familiar cross-shaped sign, which made King Kai raise his left eyebrow.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu," shouted Naruto as 20 clones appeared behind him, shocking King Kai and Bubbles.

" What are you going to do with clones, Naruto?" asked King Kai still shocked.

" You see, the clones can help me to speed-train because whatever they learn, I too learn as well" said Naruto. King Kai was stunned learn that a technique can help speed things faster.

" Okay, we can do this. And with 12 days to spare before the Xilians arrive," said King Kai causing Naruto and his clones fall anime-style.

" What do you mean, we have 12 days before the Xilians arrive? It's only been two days since I've arrived here," said a shocked Naruto.

" Time in my dimension moves a lot faster than the dimension you came from," said King Kai. Naruto was stunned that two months had passed already but he got over it and have new motivation to get stronger.

" King Kai, let's not waste any more time," said a determined Naruto causing King Kai to smile.

" Naruto, how many clones can you make?" asked King Kai.

" I can make 2,000 clones easy and each of them have a decent amount of chakra," said Naruto.

" Can you make an additional 40 clones for me, please" asked King Kai.

" You bet. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as he made an additional 40 clones.

" This is how we're going to do this: 20 of your clones will go with Bubbles, the other 20, including yourself the original, will go with me and the last 20 will go with Gregory" said King Kai.

" Who's Gregory?" asked the army of Narutos in unison. Their question was answered when a grasshopper appeared and floated next to King Kai.

" I'm Gregory," said the small grasshopper.

" Okay, what do we need to do with him?" asked a clone.

"You guys will attempt to hit him with these mallets," said King Kai as he made 20 mallets appear next to Gregory's group.

" King Kai, are you sure about this?" asked a nervous Gregory.

" Get him, guys," said a clone and the Gregory's group chased after Gregory, attempting to hit him. Gregory led the group to another part of the planet, leaving the others behind.

" Now, Bubbles," said King Kai and his monkey companion sprinted away, causing his group of clones to chase him.

" Alright, while 40 of clones are doing business with my companions, I will be training you and your clones the Kaio-Ken technique," said King Kai. He explained what the technique does and was responded by one " WOW!"

" Let's do this, guys," said the Original with his clones shouted in agreement. King Kai smiled at this and thought ' _He is just like Goku, determined and strong.' _As he proceeded to teach the Kaio-ken to his group of Naruto clones.

(DC Universe)

_Somewhere in near Saturn_

The two space pods that carries the Xilian warriors are nearing their destination and the Xilian warriors thought that there is not a single being that can beat them.


	5. Chapter 5

13/08/2012 17:14:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 5: Arrival

(DC Universe)

_Mount Justice_

After two months of Ki energy training, Robin and his friends had progressed greatly, feeling ready to take on the Xilians who threatens their home. The team had trained with weight-training shirts which helped them get stronger and faster. Also they learned to use Ki blasts and some of the Z-Fighters' techniques, except Goku's Kamehameha and Instant Transmission since Mr. Popo doesn't know the techniques. Robin and his teammates each learned a Z-Fighter's technique that suited them best: Robin learned Special Beam Cannon, Superboy learned the Tri-beam, Aqualad and Kid Flash learned the Destructo Disk and Megan learned the Masenko.

The young heroes had three days to spare since Mr. Popo told that they surpassed him and returned to his home world. Before he did so, told them to take advantage of the three days to train more and the team agreed. The team were at the kitchen, having breakfast except Robin who was in the training room, practicing his new fighting style and abilities until he sensed a familiar presence.

" Thanks to my new abilities, you can't sneak up on me anywhere," said Robin turning to see the dark knight emerge from the shadows.

"I see the last two months had changed you," said Batman, referring to Robin's appearance. He was wearing his uniform, but from the Ki energy training left him with muscles that didn't show before and he grew taller.

" Well, did say that we would feel 'different'," said Robin. The team's physical appearances had changed as well: Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad had developed muscles that they didn't have before the training and Megan's appearance changed a bit, became defined which caught Superboy's attention during the two months and lead them dating each other. This broke Kid Flash's heart.

" Has Naruto return from his training with King Kai?" asked Batman.

" No, he hasn't. Maybe he's still learning a technique or something," said Robin. Batman was about ask another question when the alarm sounded off, alerting the duo and headed to the conference room. When Batman and Robin arrived, they see the others in their uniforms.

" What's going on?" asked Aqualad.

" I don't know. Let me check the satellite images," said Batman as he typed multiple keys to pull up the images. Their eyes widen when they saw the Xilian space pods entering the Earth's atmosphere and crashed in San Diego.

" They're here, already? They weren't supposed to arrive for another three days," said a shocked Kid Flash.

" Well, they're here now. Let's make them regret coming to this planet," said Superboy with confidence.

" Yeah, let's go team," said Robin with the others nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

" Wait," said Batman causing the youngsters to stop and turned to the dark knight.

" What about Naruto? You should wait for him, so all of you can be at full strength," said Batman.

" Naruto should've came back earlier, but he didn't. I say we go," said Superboy with arrogance.

" You will wait for your teammate until he returns. Have you forgotten that this is team effort? You need everyone accounted for," said the dark knight in a commanding tone, getting a glare from the Superman clone.

_San Diego_

Citizens were terrified of the two space pods that crashed into their city. Police officers were at the crash site, securing the citizens and creating a perimeter.

" Look," said a female civilian pointing at the pods. Everyone looked at the space pods, seeing them open and two figures emerged out of each one. The humanoid figures floated in the air, shocking everyone and one of the figures chuckled.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" asked the one who chuckled. He was taller than his companion and sported a green chestplate with shoulder guards as well as matching boots and gloves. Also he was wearing a scanner device on his right ear and had red loose hair.

" They look like terrified prey," said the shorter one. He had black hair that extended to his mid-back and was wearing the same armor with dark red color.

" Destroy them, Shadow," said the short one.

" With pleasure Zion," said Shadow in a menacing tone as Zion floating further up in the sky, away from his companion's attack. Shadow raised his Ki and focused it into his body then released it with explosive force, destroying and killing everyone in a 10-mile radius. The two aliens then left and proceeded to the next city.

_Mount Justice_

The team were shocked to see the city destroyed by two individuals and saw them leaving for the next city.

" We must go and confront them now," said Superboy angrily.

" Batman, please we must go," said Megan.

" Bats, they're right. If we continue to wait for Naruto, they will destroy countless cities," said Robin. They waited for Batman's response as he thought about it.

" Very well. Get going and stop them from reaching another city if you can," said Batman.

" Okay, lets go guys," said Robin as he flew away full speed out of the room and the base with the others following him. Batman thought to himself ' Naruto, you got to get back here. I don't think they can do this without your help,'. As Batman was finished with his thoughts, he went to the transporter and teleported to the Watchtower.

(DBZ Universe)

_Otherworld_

Naruto waked up, seeing himself in an unfamiliar room and got up from the bed that he was lying on. Naruto was resting for three days since all of his clones from Bubbles', Gregory's and King Kai's groups dispersed and left him to retain all of their experience as well as their fatigue, causing him to collapse from mental exhaustion. He remembered King Kai teaching him Goku's signature technique: the Kamehameha and the Kaio-ken.

Naruto walked over to a mirror and saw his clothes ripped and torn to shreds and wondered if King Kai can fix his pants as well give back his jacket. He made his way to the living room, which was huge, when he saw pictures on the shelf: King Kai with the Z-Fighters and their families, another was with himself and his old student Goku. Naruto remembered King Kai talking about Goku and grew to respect/idolize the guy, then he heard humming coming from outside. He walked outside and see King Kai drinking tea with Bubbles and Gregory.

" Hey, what's up, King Kai," said Naruto causing King Kai to turn to him.

" Naruto, my boy. How are you feeling?" asked King Kai.

" Better, now. Let's continue training," said Naruto surprising the trio.

" Naruto, your training is over," said King Kai causing the blonde to be confused.

" Why," asked Naruto.

" Because you're lot stronger and you're at the level that I wanted you to be at," said King Kai surprising Naruto. The blonde realized that he was still wearing the weight-training clothes and they feel so light. He realize that King Kai is right, he is a lot stronger, stronger than he ever felt before.

"You're right. Thanks, King Kai," said Naruto giving his sensei a thumbs-up.

" You're welcome, now let's see how are things in your friends' universe, shall we?" said King Kai as he wiggled his two antennas, a moment later, he screamed scaring his student and companions.

" King Kai, What's wrong?" asked Naruto in a concerned tone.

" The Xilians arrived earlier than I expected, they're on Earth. Your team is going to fight them without you" said King Kai in a scared tone. Naruto, Bubbles and Gregory was shocked to their core but Naruto shook it off.

" King Kai, I'm ready. Send me back so I can help my team," said a determined Naruto.

" Okay, but first we need to fix your attire. Do you want your old jumpsuit back?" asked King Kai. Naruto wanted to at first, but he thought about Goku, He idolizes the guy and wanted to worship him.

" No, how about an outfit similar to Goku's?" asked Naruto noticing King Kai's smile and knew that he approved of it.

" Very well, Naruto," said King Kai as he materialized Naruto's new clothes. He was now wearing a black Gi with orange undershirt, orange wristbands, orange obi and black boots lined with orange. His headband's cloth was renewed and Naruto liked his new attire.

" Thanks, King Kai. Now send me back to Earth," said Naruto. He caught a silly look from King Kai and knew something was wrong.

" King Kai, you can send me back, right?" asked Naruto nervously.

" No," said King Kai in a sad tone.

" What do you mean 'no'," shouted Naruto.

"I just remembered that you have to take Snake Way back to King Yemma's station and use the teleporter there," said King Kai.

" But what about the jutsu that you used to bring me here?" asked Naruto.

" That was only one time since it was a dimension-type jutsu and I can use it once a year but I can't send you back because it will tear a hole between worlds," said King Kai.

" Okay, how long is Snake Way?" asked Naruto feeling relieved.

" A million miles," said King Kai causing Naruto to fall anime-style.

" A MILLION MILES! Has anyone done it before?" asked Naruto.

" Few people had done it: King Yemma, Goku, Yamcha, Tien and Chaiotzu," said King Kai.

" I don't think I can make it in time, King Kai," said Naruto unsure about going through Snake Way.

" But you're lot faster now, I'm sure you can make it on time," said King Kai reassuring his student's confidence.

" You're right, I can do this. Where is Snake Way?" asked Naruto.

" Down there," said King Kai pointing at a tail-like trail with scaly skin going on miles.

" Okay, Well here I go," said Naruto.

" Wait, Naruto," said King Kai stopping the blonde.

" You and your friends will need these. In this bag are senzu beans that will heal you of any injuries, restore your power to full strength and make you full for days," said King Kai handing the bag to Naruto who secured it safely in his obi.

"Thanks a lot, guys," said Naruto saluting King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory who saluted him back. Naruto ran to a part of the planet where it rendezvous with the tail trail, pumped ki into his legs and jumped to the trail. As soon as Naruto landed on the trail, he jumped up in the air and flew in full speed leaving a trail of energy behind.

" Don't worry, guys. I'm coming, just hang on," said Naruto as he flew along Snake Way to reach King Yemma's station.

(DC Universe)

_Watchtower_

Batman arrived at the Watchtower through the teleporter and proceeded to the Hall of Justice where he saw Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and the Green Lantern there. The were looking at the images of the Xilians destroying San Diego.

" We should head down and stop them from destroying more cities," said Flash.

" I agree with you," said Green Lantern.

" I concur as well," said the Amazon, but the Martian and Kryptonian disagreed with this.

" We should try to negotiate with them," said J'onn in monotone tone.

" I agree with J'onn," said Superman.

" It's pointless," said Batman getting everyone's attention.

" Bruce, what do you mean 'it's pointless,'" asked Superman.

" Clark, it's pointless because they are killing machines," said Batman.

" Okay, diplomacy is out of the window. Let's stop them," said Flash.

" You can't stop them either. Neither one of us," said Batman confusing his colleagues.

" What do you mean?" said Wonder Woman. Batman then told them about Naruto, the Xilians, the power they use and none of them can beat the aliens, not even Superman himself. When he finished, Batman saw the stunned faces of everyone.

" No way. They can't be stronger than Superman, right?" asked a nervous Flash. He realize that Batman wasn't joking.

" How can you keep this from us? We could've prepared to fight them if you had told us and about the Ki energy as well," said Wonder Woman in a disappointed tone.

" Not to mention that you should've told us about a dimension traveler as well," said Green Lantern.

" What's done is done and there is almost no one on Earth that can use Ki energy. However there is a group of individuals that can and been training for the last two months," said Batman.

" Who is part of this group," asked Superman.

" The Young Justice team," said Batman, receiving widen eyes and gasps from the heroes, even from J'onn.

" Why would you let them hold this responsibility?" asked Wonder Woman.

" Because they were the only ones who stand a chance against the Xilians and on their way as we speak," said Batman.

" What? How can you send my niece, the only one left of my family, fight them?" asked J'onn angrily surprising everyone of his lack of restraints of his emotions.

" I'm sorry, but this was the way that had to be done," said Batman.

"We must help them," said Green Lantern.

" We will only be in their way. We can move in when the team weakens them," said Batman. The heroes reluctantly agreed about this and turned to see the live feed from the satellite of the Xilians flying.

_Plain lands somewhere in Colorado_

The Xilian warriors were flying over a plain land with nothing to worry about until their scanners showed them five power levels coming from behind them. They turned to see five teenagers arriving and floated from them 10 feet away. They rose their eyebrows when they saw them wearing costumes.

"What do you kids want?" asked Shadow in a demanding tone.

" We're here to stop you," said Aqualad in a firm tone.

" You stop us? That's a joke," said Zion.

" Let's find out," said Superboy irritated.

" Alright, but you kids are going to regret fighting us," said Shadow.

" We'll see about that," said Robin narrowing his eyes. The team and the aliens descended to the ground, with Robin and the others getting into a fighting stance while Shadow does as well except Zion. Robin noticed this.

" Aren't you going to fight?" asked Robin to Zion.

" No, my associate will finish you off," said Zion with a smirk.

" Alright, get ready," said Shadow menacingly.

" Guys, be prepare for anything. Use what Mr. Popo taught us," said Aqualad.

" Right," shouted the team as they stare down at their opponent.


	6. Chapter 6

16/09/2012 17:37:00

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 6: Young Justice vs Xilians

(DC Universe)

_Plainsland, Somewhere in Colorado_

Robin was feeling very nervous and anxious as he stares down at the alien warriors that invaded his planet. He can feel his teammates' anxiousness to fight them, but the one called Shadow said that he will fight all of them. His companion stood behind with his arms crossed, assuming that the fight won't take long.

" Well, let's see how you kids will fare against Shadow," said Zion pressing a button on his scouter, analyzing the young heroes' power levels and wasn't impressed at all.

" Shadow, these Earthlings probably have the highest power levels on this planet. The girl is 330, the boy in yellow with a thunderbolt is 365, the other boy holding the water weapons is 420, the boy with the S-shield in front of him is 440, and the boy next to him is 470. Unfortunately for them, it's not enough," said Zion. His companion chuckled when he heard the power levels and knew that this will not take long.

" Those things that they wearing can scan power levels?" asked Kid Flash.

" Apparently, and sounds like Robin and Superboy are the strongest of us," said Aqualad mildly disappointed that he was the third strongest of the team.

" Yeah, but don't forget about Naruto. He could come back stronger than any of us," said Megan. This caught Zion's attention when he heard about Naruto coming back stronger than them.

" Who's Naruto?" asked Zion in demanding voice, scaring the young Martian.

" Don't worry about him, you have us to get through first," said Robin in his fighting stance. This made Shadow chuckled.

" Well, I'll save you for last. I think I'll take out the girl since she's the weakest," said Shadow as he charged towards Miss Martian but was interrupted when Superboy appeared in front of him and punched him with a left hook, sending him flying 10 feet from the team and Zion. Shadow regained his posture and saw Superboy in front of Miss Martian which made the Xilian realize something.

"Oh, looks like we got a couple here," said Shadow with a smirk.

"You will not lay a hand on her, got it?" said Superboy in an angry tone.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" asked Shadow in a menacing tone.

" Superboy, we will have a better chance at beating them if we work together like we've always done," pleaded Robin. He was ignored when Superboy and the Xilian charged at each other, pulling their right arms back and connected their fists when they got closer, sending a shockwave along the plainsland. The warriors disappeared and reappeared, colliding multiple times in the air, and unleashing a barrage of punches at each other, not giving the other an advantage.

"You think he can beat him on his own?" asked Kid Flash.

"I don't know," said Aqualad as he saw Superboy and Shadow break from each other 5 feet away, neither of them look tired.

"Well, I must say you are strong than you look and your power level doesn't lie but it's not enough to beat me," said Shadow irritating the Kryptonian clone.

" Well, you're in for a surprise then," said Superboy as he got into a stance. He disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow, sending a side kick to the Xilian's face which stunned the latter for a moment. Superboy disappeared and reappeared again, this time in front of the Xilian, threw a right punch, followed by a left knee to the chest and finally a right side kick to the Xilian's left face side, sending him flying away 20 feet away until he regained his composure in the air.

" Is that all you got?" asked Shadow seemingly unaffected by Superboy's attacks. This irritated Superboy, prompting him to use one of his new abilities.

"Alright, You want to see my best? You got it," said Superboy as he put his arms in front of him with his fingers forming a triangle, confusing Shadow. Then the Kryptonian started to concentrate on his new technique raising his power, which didn't go unnoticed by the Xilians' scouters.

"450, 460, 469, 475. They can raised their power levels, Shadow," said Zion whom was a little surprised by the power increase. Shadow nodded and decided not to let the boy do whatever he was going to do, so he charged the teenager. Superboy was still concentrating on his new attack, moments later, an image of Shadow appeared in the triangle and he knew that the Xilian was finished.

"Good bye, Xilian. **TRI-BEAM**!" shouted Superboy as he fired a yellow beam from his hands and the beam made its way to Shadow, exploded when it made contact with him. The team below looked at the explosion, and two members cheered except Zion.

"He did it, he did it all on his own," said Megan cheering and holding hands with Kid Flash while spinning around. Robin, and Aqualad stood where they were, with serious looks as if this battle is not over yet. Superboy was still in the air, looking at the smoke covering the area where his opponent was destroyed by his attack.

"Glad that's over. Now to handle the other one and …" Superboy was interrupted by a chuckle coming from the smoke-covered area. His eyes widen when the smoke cleared and saw the Xilian floating with his arms crossed. 'That's impossible. How was he able to brush it off? He doesn't even a scratch on him, and his armor didn't get destroyed as well,' thought Superboy.

"Well, I'm a little impressed that you Earthlings can raise your power and increase your attacks' power. But its not enough, now I will show you real power," said Shadow as he got into a stance. He shouted as Ki appeared around his body, shocking Superboy and the team of the display of power.

"This guy is a monster," shouted Kid Flash with fear in his voice. The team was appalled that someone can have such power and knew that at that moment, their current level is not enough.

"We were wrong. He can't beat him and I'm worried about Zion over there. If Shadow has power like this, could Zion have more power than him?" asked a worried Robin.

"Maybe, maybe not. One thing is for sure, we can't give up no matter how strong is the enemy," said Aqualad with reassurance and his teammates nodded in agreement, including Superboy who was listening with Megan's telepathic link. The team looked at Shadow relaxing after powering up and stared Superboy with a menacing look that made the Kryptonian feel uneasy.

"It's like I said before 'You will regret crossing paths with us'," said Shadow as he went into a different stance so did Superboy. The two warriors was doing a stare-down which feel like hours passed by, until Superboy took his eye of the Xilian and that gave Shadow the opening. Shadow suddenly appeared in front of Superboy, threw a right hook followed by a left knee to stomach causing the Kryptonian to double over in pain, and finished with a right elbow strike on his back, sending him plummeting to the ground below.

" Superboy!" shouted the team as their falling comrade made contact with the ground, making a dust cloud covering the Kryptonian clone. Soon the cloud cleared and the team was shocked to what they saw: Superboy laying in a crater lifeless.

" Well, I did warn you kids," said Shadow with his arms crossed looking at his latest victim. Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash was trembling with rage, but none of that was compared to the rage that Miss Martian was feeling; seeing her boyfriend defeated and lying in the crater looking lifeless by that horrible Xilian will not be tolerated. Miss Martian then spoke to her teammates with her telepathic link.

'_Everyone, we must avenge Superboy and make them pay for what they've_ _done_,' said Miss Martian.

'_Miss Martian, I want to avenge him as well but his power is above our own,' _said Robin.

'_We can't let them get away with this,"_ said Miss Martian with anger in her voice.

' _Miss Martian, don't forget why we are here. We're here to stop them from destroying every living being on Earth, plus we must come up with a strategy that can catch him by surprise.'_ Said Aqualad reminding her of their objective.

'_Well, you can forget that, I'm going in and make him pay,'_ said Kid Flash leaving the group.

'_Wait, Kid Flash come back,'_ shouted Aqualad but his words fell on deaf ears as his colleague ran with superspeed then flew into the air where the Xilian was, catching him by surprise a little. Kid Flash threw a punch, aiming at Shadow's chest but was caught by Shadow's left hand, who retaliated with a right hook, sending the speedster flying but the Xilian was not finished yet. He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kid Flash who stopped flying, delivered a barrage of punches that were too fast for Kid Flash to dodge, even with his superpower, and ended getting pummeled by the Xilian's attacks. The remaining team members could not believe what they were seeing; Kid Flash could not dodge the attacks with his superpower, and didn't get to strike back at the alien. Miss Martian could not watch anymore and turned away from the fight with her eyes, which was fortunate for her because of what happened next. Shadow finished his attacks with a Ki-blast to Kid Flash's chest, sending the teen crashing to the trees and stopped with an explosion. Aqualad and Robin shielded their eyes from the debris of the trees destroyed and looked where Kid Flash was: lying in the middle of a deep crater looking lifeless as well. The top portion of his uniform was destroyed by the Ki-blast, leaving a huge bruise on his chest and blood leaving from his lip.

'_What happened? Did Kid Flash beat him?' _asked Miss Martian. When she got no answer from her teammates, she didn't want to look but her curiosity got the better of her. Miss Martian turned away and was appalled by the sight she was seeing and fell to her knees, crying, causing her last two comrades to turn away and rushed to her side.

"Megan, stay strong. We can't let them win," said Aqualad.

"He's right, we got to keep fighting," said Robin.

"Hahahaha, you kids still don't get it. This is nothing compared to full power," said Shadow chuckling. He smirked at the looks the teens was displaying.

" What? But you went full power earlier," said Robin in disbelief.

"Ha, you think I'm in full power, I'm only at 50% of my power," said Shadow with a smirk. The trio could not believe their ears; that this is only half of his power and he killed two of their teammates already in less than a minute. Aqualad and Robin glared, wondering what to do but was interrupted by Miss Martian's voice: "We can't do this without Naruto."

"There's that name again. Hey, who is this Naruto?" asked Zion

"Naruto is the one who will beat you two as soon as he gets here," said Miss Martian in anger.

"Really? Shadow, they're so confident that Naruto can beat us. Alright, we will give your friend three hours to arrive, if he doesn't make it, well too bad for you three," said Zion intrigued by the idea of a strong opponent.

" Come on, Shadow, let's waste them now," said Shadow not liking his comrades' idea.

" You will obey your commanding officer, Shadow," said Zion irritated by his comrade's backtalk. Shadow then nodded and descended next to Zion.

'_Three hours, Naruto. You got to be back here in time' thought Aqualad to himself._

_Watchtower_

The seven members were appalled by the display of power by the Xilian called Shadow and the two members of the Young Justice were killed in action. Flash turned away when he saw Kid Flash crashed into the trees. On contrary with Superman, he didn't feel sympathy for his teenaged clone despite his kind nature and values he learned from his adoptive parents. Wonder Woman was silently praying for the fallen teenagers, Green Lantern hung his head in silence as well as Hawkwoman except Batman and Martian Manhunter. Batman was worrying about the last three members and was about to tell his colleagues something but was interrupted by Miss Martian's shouting and cry for Naruto's return and the three hours of ceasefire, drawing the attention of the Amazon, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman and Superman to the screen.

"This Naruto person, do you think he will arrive in time?" asked Flash.

"The better question is can he beat them?" asked Green Lantern.

"From this point on, he's only the chance for mankind's survival," said Batman

(DBZ Universe)

_Somewhere along Snake Way_

Naruto was flying full speed over Snake Way, wondering when will the trail end so he can help his team fight the Xilians. He knew that his friends will have a better chance against the alien warriors with him being there on their side but became worried when he looked ahead and saw countless miles of Snake Way trail and was getting frustrated of it.

'_Man, where's the sign that says the miles you have left until you reach your destination?" _thought Naruto as he continued flying for several miles until he saw a huge sign that says " You have made a third of your journey " and flew past, cursing to himself that he made only halfway of Snake Way.

" Only a third?! I got to pick it up," said Naruto as more ki appeared around his body and his speed increased, causing the clouds below to come apart. Three hours later, he flew across most of Snake Way, but still has 50 miles to cover until he reach King Yemma's Station due to a sign that he passed four miles before.

'_I hope they're all right'_ thought Naruto as he continues flying to the station.

(DC Universe)

_Plainsland, Somewhere in Colorado 3 hours later_

Three hours had passed and Naruto has not arrived before the time limit ran out. The Xilians were mildly disappointed that their new dead-to-be opponent didn't come and wanted to fight a strong warrior. Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian were confused as well.

"Naruto should've been back by now," said Robin.

"I know, but he's not which means that we've got to fight Shadow now," said Aqualad with a little doubt of their survival but was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Zion chuckling.

"Looks like your friend didn't come back in time. Oh, well by time he arrives, you three will be dead," said Zion.

"I want to waste them, Zion," said Shadow who is eager to kill the teenager superheroes.

"Hold on, Shadow. Give them two minutes to say their prayers and you can do whatever you want from them," said Zion with a smirk and Shadow nodded in agreement. Robin used the time to talk to his teammates using the telepathic link and came up with a plan. Two minutes passed, and Robin had finished discussing the plan with Aqualad and Miss Martian nodding in agreement and turned to face Shadow with a crazy look on his face like he's a deranged person.

"All right! Now, we'll get down," shouted Shadow as he dashed at the trio which Aqualad and Miss Martian disappeared somewhere but he didn't mind. He cocked his right arm to land a punch on Robin, but the masked hero ducked beneath the Xilian and countered with a kick to the chest. The attack wouldn't hurt the alien, but it was enough to send him up into the air to where Aqualad is.

" Alright, You wanted a fight, you got one," said Aqualad. His eyes and tattoos glowed white, summoning water from his backpack-like object and modifying them into gauntlets and charged at the flying Xilian who reacted too late when he saw the Atlantean. Aqualad threw a right punch followed by a left hook to the right side, a right knee kick to the stomach, a backhand to the alien's back sending him flying and disappeared/reappeared behind the flying Xilian and finished the attack with a left elbow strike to the back, plummeting him to the ground where Miss Martian was standing.

"You will pay for what you've done to Superboy," said Miss Martian as she flew to the fast-descending Xilian toward her. She threw a left punch to Shadow's face, a right punch to his left side and a right side kick to the Xilian's left face side sending him flying but Miss Martian was not done yet. She extended her arms and the Xilian stopped in his place, confusing Shadow.

"What? How are you doing this, little girl?" demanded Shadow struggling to break free from Miss Martian's telekinesis control.

"I'm not telling you, now prepare to pay," said Miss Martian as she swung her arms downward with her captive following the motion and crashed into the ground, leaving a body-outline crater in the ground. Next, she swung her arms right, left, up and down with Shadow doing the exact order leaving drag marks in the ground and another body-outlined crater. Finally she motion her arms upward into the air, sending Shadow to Aqualad.

"This should wound him at least," said Aqualad as he threw a right punch with his gauntlet again, but was blocked by Shadow who recovered from the last attack. He threw a left punch that was blocked as well and grabbed by Shadow's right arm. The alien sent a left punch to Aqualad's chest, making him spit out blood and feel pain that he's never thought possible.

"_Aqualad!" _thought Robin in the telepathic link. He dashed to his colleague-in-trouble and fired a Ki-blast at the Xilian's arm that didn't damage or hurt the alien. What Shadow wasn't expecting is Robin appearing behind him and hitting him with a strong side-kick to the left side of his face, causing him to let go of the Atlantean and the duo descended to the ground next to Miss Martian as well as Shadow descended to the ground too.

"All those attacks were in vain. You couldn't even destroy my armor at all," said Shadow. He was proven wrong when his armor started to spider-crack and fell apart, revealing his toned chest/six abs and a black boxer-like underwear and scratches all over his body. Shadow was surprised at the moment but was actually smiling that confused the trio. Robin was going to attack but stopped when he heard coughing from Aqualad and saw his companion clasping his chest, then fell to one knee.

" Aqualad!" shouted Robin as he and Miss Martian rushed to his aid.

"This pain, it's unbearable. I've never felt anything like this before," said Aqualad.

"It's all over for you three. You actually think you can stop us, the Xilians?" said Shadow with arrogance. Zion chuckled at his companion's dialogue and look at the trio's look of terror and smirked at them.

"Naruto, where are you? We need you here now," whispered Robin to himself.

_Watchtower_

The seven heroes stare at the screen as the Xilians give the intent to finish the three teenagers. J'onn can't bear to lose his niece, so he turned around proceeded to the transporter to go to Earth. This didn't go unnoticed by his colleagues.

"J'onn, where are you going?" asked Flash.

"I'm going down there to save my niece," said the Martian in the same monotone voice.

"J'onn, you can't go down there-" but the dark knight was interrupted by J'onn. "Do you not care about your apprentice who is going to die?" asked J'onn in a angry tone.

"I was going to say that you are not going alone," said Batman. J'onn look from Superman to the Green Lantern who all nodded, implying that they will help him and J'onn smiled at this.

"Thank you, everyone. Let's go," said J'onn as he and the superheroes ran to the transporter.

(DBZ Universe)

_Somewhere along Snake Way_

"That must be King Yemma's station. I made it, finally," said Naruto as he fell past Snake Way's head and soon after saw a Chinese palace with small white clouds on the trail waiting in line for something.

"Where is King Yemma?" asked Naruto as he descended to the walk and ran to what looks to be the administration office and couldn't believe what he saw: a huge red man with horns wearing a blue suit stamping on papers with the kanji "heaven" or the kanji "hell". Naruto shook off his surprise and jumped on the giant's desk, surprising the latter from his work.

"Who are you?" asked the giant.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where King Yemma is?" asked Naruto.

"Boy, I am King Yemma. Now what do you want?" asked King Yemma irritated by the boy's lack of knowledge of who he is.

"You're King Yemma? Great, King Kai said that you have a dimension transporter in your office. Can I use it to go to my friend's dimension?" asked Naruto.

"King Kai? I haven't heard from him for a long time. Why do you need the dimension transporter?" asked King Yemma intrigued about the boy. The giant knew that only worthy people can be trained by King Kai and only a few warriors were worthy: Goku and the Z-Fighters.

"Two warriors from a race called the Xilians are on Earth in my friends' dimension and I was receiving training for this battle. Now my friends are fighting them without me. Please, we got to hurry, King Yemma," pleaded Naruto.

Moments passed by and felt like hours until King Yemma said "Very well, Naruto. Stand here in the middle of my desk, if you would please." Naruto rushed to the middle of the desk and saw King Yemma pressed a button in the right side of his desk. He looked down where he was standing and saw a platform appeared under his feet but he wasn't expecting a gooey-like substance originating from the platform, covering his feet then his whole body and a hole in the ceiling.

"Naruto, prepare for lift-off, and good luck to you," said King Yemma with a salute.

"Let's do this," said Naruto with a serious face.

"_Naruto!"_ said King Kai surprising the blonde.

"King Kai, what is it?" asked Naruto as he see King Yemma about to press another button on his desk.

"_There is a companion in your friend's dimension, when you arrive back yell out this name. He will help you fly to your friends' location while you eat a senzu bean. You're probably spent from all that flying"_ said King Kai with Naruto nodding in agreement about being spent on the flying and listened for the name.

"Okay,thanks again, King Kai," said Naruto as King Yemma pressed the button and was sent rocketing into the hole in the ceiling. Naruto was screaming out of his lungs because of the unexpected speed and soon covered by darkness.

(DC Universe)

_Near Los Angeles_

A dark hole appeared in the sky and the blonde teenager was descending rapidly. Naruto felt the gooey substance coming off his body and stopped in his place, floating in the air. The teen was about to head off to his friends' location but remembered about the companion and shouted "NIMBUS!" The name echoed in the surrounding area and nothing happened for a moment but Naruto saw something in the corner of his eye and turned to a yellow cloud coming from a distance and stopped in front of him.

"Nimbus?" asked Naruto. He heard a squeaking from the cloud and then jumped on top of it, not falling through it like King Kai warned him about.

"Okay, take me to the battle, Nimbus and fast," said Naruto and the cloud complied by flying with its new owner to the battleground. Naruto took the time to take the senzu bean bag out of his obi and ate one, feeling his power back at full strength and his muscles grew a little. The blonde then returned the bag into his obi and used his senses to determine how his friends are doing and felt their life energy at medium of their max capacity.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm here, just hold on for a little bit," said Naruto as he and Nimbus flew to the location

_Plainsland, somewhere in Colorado_

The trio of superheroes were frozen with terror and realized that they were never a match for the Xilians in the first place. Robin carried Aqualad on his shoulders and passed him off to Miss Martian who was supported the Atlantian with her telekinesis, and the boy wonder was about to fight the Xilian until his senses went off and turned to his left so did his comrades.

"That power, it's huge. It must be Naruto, finally," said Robin relieved that now they may have a chance to beat the aliens. The Xilians were bewildered on how they can sense another's power level but assumed that the trio was bluffing.

"Yeah, right. Like we're going to fall for that," said Shadow unconvinced. However Zion was concerned about this and pressed a button on his scouter, analyzing any power level around the Earth, but it found one very high power heading their location, shocking the high ranking Xilian. This didn't go unnoticed by Shadow.

"Zion, what is it?" asked Shadow with concern in his voice.

"The power level that is heading to our location is at 5,000," said Zion, shocking his companion and the trio as well. Robin didn't expect Naruto to be stronger than them together, but it might be enough to beat Zion and Shadow together. However that didn't stop Shadow from finishing them off.

"That's no matter. By the time, he arrives here, he'll be dead along with all of you," said Shadow. He charged at Miss Martian, but was intercepted by Robin who managed to connect a right hook before he reached his target. Shadow retaliated with a right hook of his own followed by a left punch to his stomach, making the Boy Wonder to double over in pain, the same pain that his comrade is still experiencing and finished with a roundhouse kick sending him tumbling on the ground away from Miss Martian.

"Robin, are you all right?" asked Miss Martian so concerned that she didn't notice Shadow creeping behind her. Shadow was about strike again, but was punched by Aqualad and kneed in the face, making him stumbling a bit. Shadow was pissed that three humans are irritating him and it was time to finish it once and for all. The Xilian charged at Aqualad, who was about to counter but clasped his chest when the sharp pain came back and couldn't protect himself from Shadow's attack which consisted of a right punch to the face, a left knee to the stomach, a left uppercut to the chin and lastly, a backhand to the face. Aqualad was sent tumbling along the ground, next to Robin.

"Aqualad!" said Miss Martian who was boiling with anger and her power increased because of it. The power increase was into new heights for her level that it was caught on Zion's scouter.

"450, 550, 650, 700, 800, 1000. Shadow, her power had increased dramatically. It's at 1000," said Zion, warning his comrade. Shadow was intrigued by the sudden increase.

"All right, now let's see what you got now, girl," said Shadow.

"**Masenko!**" shouted Miss Martian as she put her left hand on her forehead and her right hand on top of it. Yellow energy started gathering in her hand, and when she felt it was at full power, Miss Martian released the beam and it was heading to Shadow. The alien warrior put his left arm across his chest and when the beam came close, Shadow swung his arm to the left, deflecting the attack and destroyed a bunch of trees far away. Miss Martian was panting heavily as she sensed her power decreasing rapidly as well as Zion's scouter was picking it up.

"Hm, her power level is dropping like a stone," said Zion with a smirk.

"Well, I got to admit that actually kinda stung," said Shadow rubbing his left arm. The ruthless warrior walked over to Miss Martian like he has all the time in the world, and Robin saw this and warned her but his words fell on deaf ears. Shadow finally reached Miss Martian who was done on her hands/knees and put his left leg over her head.

"It's been fun, girl. I'll be sure to tell that friend of yours about how noble you were," said Shadow with no empathy in his voice. Robin closed his eyes and Miss Martian did the same as well but she also thought about her uncle, how she will miss him and didn't get a chance to spend more time with him. As the young Martian was thinking about that, Shadow had an evil smile on his face, closed his eyes, and stomped on his would-be victim. The alien opened his eyes and saw his foot into the ground, not on the girl and looked to Zion who was confused as well. Shadow then turned around and saw the Martian on a yellow cloud.

"Am I dead?" thought Megan. She felt something different and opened her eyes to see herself on a floating yellow cloud which confused her and made her wonder where did it come from.

"What is this?" asked Miss Martian. Zion felt a presence and looked up in the sky, seeing a figure floating. The figure descended to the ground 18 feet away from the Xilians and his appearance is a blonde teenager in a training outfit and wearing a forehead protector with leaf symbol engrave on it and the boy had a serious face. Miss Martian looked at the stranger, but realized that it's Naruto and a smile appeared on her face.

"Naruto, it's you!" said Miss Martian relieved of the turn of events. Robin and Aqualad looked up to see the commotion and smiled when they saw Naruto and knew that the battle is theirs now.

"So this is Naruto, huh?" said Zion looking at the teenager's appearance and at first thought he wouldn't lay a scratch, but the alien remembered the earlier remark by the girl and the 5000 power level that was heading to their location and knew that he can't underestimate him.

Naruto looked around the land, seeing the destruction from the battle until he saw Superboy and Kid Flash on his ground looking lifeless. Anger boiled through his body and was about to make the half-naked Xilian until he sensed life energy originating from his two fallen comrades and felt relieved that they're still alive. The blonde motioned Miss Martian to follow him to Aqualad and Robin, still laying on the ground. When they arrived at the duo's location, Naruto gave his trademark fox grin and said "Hey, guys. How are you?"

"Really, you're asking us that question?" asked Robin irritated at Naruto's innocence. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously and said "Yeah, it was a dumb question to ask."

'You think,' thought the trio except the blonde.

" You two look banged up. Here, eat one of these, it will help," said Naruto as he pulled out the senzu beans bag out of his obi and gave one to each of his teammates. Aqualad and Robin chewed the bean and swallowed it, a moment, they felt the pain going away and their power back to full strength as well as Miss Martian as she jumped off Nimbus and the yellow cloud left.

" What was that thing you gave us, Naruto?" asked Aqualad.

"They're called Senzu Beans. They heal all of your wounds, restore your power to full strength and make you full for days," said Naruto with a smile.

"Here, give these to Superboy and Kid Flash," said Naruto giving two beans to Robin and Miss Martian, confusing the three heroes including Aqualad.

"Naruto, they're dead. They couldn't make it," said Miss Martian holding back her tears about her deceased boyfriend.

"You're wrong. They look dead, but their energy is there. Can't you sense it? asked Naruto. The trio was confused but did what their comrade had told them to. They used their senses to find energy coming from the bodies and they did, bringing happiness and relief to the trio, especially Miss Martian.

"You're right, they're alive," said Miss Martian.

"Yeah, now you guys take the bag and go over to them now," said Naruto confusing his teammates.

"Why?" asked Robin as Naruto turned to the Xilians.

"I'm going to fight them," said Naruto shocking the trio.

"You can't fight them. These guys are monsters," said Miss Martian.

"At least let me fight along side with you," said Aqualad with Naruto shaking his head 'no.'

"Sorry, guys. But this is my fight and I want no interference from you guys okay," said Naruto still looking at the aliens. Wave-like energy emitted from Naruto's body outline with an angry look on his face and Aqualad stepped back from the energy since he was closer to Naruto. Then, Naruto walked forward to the Xilian who was fighting his teammates and stopped 15 yards from him.

"Well, looks like we've got another one wanting to die," said Shadow with an evil smirk on his face.

"This ends now and you two are going to pay," said an angry Naruto as he got into a stance and shouted, raising his power level. Small rocks and pebbles was levitating into the air, and the ground started shaking in response to Naruto's rising power, shocking everyone seeing the display.

"Whoa, Naruto's power, it's awesome," said Robin shocked at his teammate's new power and struggling to stay in place because of the ground shaking.

"7000, 8000. No, this is impossible," said Zion in disbelief of what's happening. Naruto's power was reaching its climax and let out one final shout until he stopped.

"Zion, Zion, what's his power level?" said Shadow obviously wanting to know how strong his opponent is.

"It's over 9000," said Zion angry at the display of power and smashed his scouter in response of it.

"9000? You got to be kidding me, no human can have that much power," said Shadow in disbelief.

"You're going down and I doubt I'll use any techniques including the Kaio-ken," said Naruto confusing Zion.

'_Kaio-ken?"_ thought Zion.

"You don't scare me. No one intimidates the mighty Shadow," said the Xilian as he charged and lunged for the human, only for the boy to suddenly appear behind him and kicked to the ground. Naruto landed on the ground and turned to his opponent looking like nothing happened.

"What?" said Zion.

"How'd you get back there? You, you," said Shadow irritated.

"Judging from your power level, I assuming that you're not that tough," said Naruto in nonchalant attitude.

"What did you say?" shouted Shadow.

"I said you're not that tough," said Naruto in the same attitude. Shadow was letting his anger get the best of him and charged at the blonde. The Xilian threw punches and kicks in a fast pace and Naruto dodged all of them. Zion was thinking about the boy's power and wondered how he got so strong in a short amount of time. His train of thought was interrupted by Naruto's shouting: "Over here."

Naruto was now standing 25 feet from Shadow, looking at the Xilian. The Jinchuuriki took a deep breath and sprinted at Shadow, only to disappeared at the last minute. The Xilian looked around until he felt boots on his head and looked up, seeing the blonde just standing there. Irritated, he reached for Naruto, but the blonde disappeared and reappeared in front of Shadow, and punched him in the stomach, causing the Xilian to double over in pain.

"Well, that was interesting, but it's time to end this," said Naruto as he jumped away from Shadow. The blonde charged at the Xilian and kicked him into the air, then flies up after his opponent and double axe-handle punched Shadow down to the ground. After that, Naruto charges down at the opponent and shouted "**Kaio-ken!" **as a crimson aura appeared around the boy's body and Naruto double-punches Shadow in his back, and finally he quickly lands on the ground and catches the Xilian on their back, causing a great deal of damage. The crimson aura disappeared and Naruto threw the broken warrior in front of Zion.

"That really hurts," said Shadow in pain.

"He won't be able to fight anymore. Take your comrade and get off this planet right now," said Naruto in a firm tone. Zion couldn't believe what just happened: a human defeated an Xilian, it's unheard of.

"Naruto," said Robin getting the attention of his comrade. Naruto turned and saw Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian standing behind him with Kid Flash and Superboy there as well. Naruto saw the duo had been healed by the senzu beans and felt relieved that they're alive.

"How did you do that? Was it one of the new techniques that you've learned from King Kai?" asked Aqulad. Naruto nodded and explained how that Kaio-ken worked and the benefits that comes along with it as well the downsides.

"Whoa, you mean you can make yourself stronger than you are? That's awesome," said Robin.

"Yeah," said Naruto laughing at Robin's comment. The team looked at Zion and never expected what happened: Zion threw this fallen comrade into the air and raised his power, then launched a huge ki-beam at Shadow that was consumed and was no longer existing. Zion's actions appalled the teens but Naruto knew that Zion won't go down so easy.

"That guy is a psycho. He wasted his partner for no reason,"' said Kid Flash shocked. Zion looked at Naruto and said: "Naruto, is it? Well, today is your lucky day. You're about to go up against an elite," said Zion as he got into a stance.

"Naruto, you can't fight him alone," said Aqualad. The others talked in agreement, but Naruto interrupted them.

"Guys, this guys is no joke. Right now, I'm the only one who stand a chance against him. Head to Mount Justice, and get back-up just in case. Now go!" said Naruto in a firm and commanding tone. The team reluctantly left and flew away from the battleground.

"You should've keep them here, you could use the back-up," said Zion.

"Don't count me out just yet," said Naruto as he got into a stance (the same stance Goku used in his first fight against Vegeta). Naruto's heart was racing as he prepares to fight for the fate of the human race and Earth.


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice: Shippuden

Chapter 7: Naruto vs Zion

(DC Universe)

_Plainsland, Somewhere in Colorado_

"_I don't know why, but for some reason, this is exciting,"_ thought Naruto as he was in a fighting stance, staring at his extraterrestrial enemy with a smirk on his face. The blonde knew that this fight will determine the fate of the human race and must fight to protect it from the current evil that is Zion.

"Well, boy. Are we going to get this show on the road or what?" asked Zion in a taunting tone. Naruto answered his question when he dashed at the alien, throwing a right punch. The Xilian blocked the attack with his left arm and countered with a right roundhouse punch but Naruto ducked and countered with a leg sweep making Zion fall and finished with a left roundhouse kick, sending his opponent flying. The alien regained his posture, and leapt backwards with the ninja following him, which was his intention obviously. Zion suddenly stopped and dashed at Naruto with incredible speed that caught the knuckled-headed ninja off-guard and threw a right punch to the face, left punch in the chest, a right roundhouse punch to the face and lastly a upward kick to the face, sending the blonde up in the air.

"Man, we just started fighting and his speed and power surpasses mine. This isn't good, if he powers up to the max, I won't be able to keep up in my normal state. I'll have to use the Kaio-Ken and my ninjutsu to counter his attacks," said Naruto as he analyzed his progress.

"What's wrong, can't counter attack? All out of tricks?" taunted Zion.

"All right, how's this?" replied Naruto in an irritated tone. His body started glowing white and later crimson aura appeared around with Naruto shouting: "**Kaio-Ken.**" He dashed at Zion, shocked at the sudden increase of speed and power, and threw a right punch to the face with a left inside punch to the stomach and finished with a right roundhouse kick to the face, sending the Xilian flying and crashed through rows of trees. The alien stood up and retaliated by dashing towards the blonde (the Kaio-Ken aura gone) who was going through a series of hand signs that bewildered Zion and wasn't expecting what happened next.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" shouted Naruto as he finished the last hand sign. A powerful gust of wind appeared and pushed Zion back to another set of trees that was now destroyed by his landing. The ninja, floating in the air with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face, looked upon the damage that his jutsu released on his opponent. He knew that Zion is a lot tougher and not at full power like he was, so he prepares himself for anything.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Naruto to himself as few minutes had passed and no sign of the Xilian in the crater. Suddenly his senses rang like crazy and turned to see a right roundhouse punch to the face; the shinobi was sent flying but quickly regained his composure. Naruto see Zion in the same spot that he was just in before being 'removed,' and wiped a small stream of blood from his lip.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you to manipulate the element around you and the fact that you managed to hit me even once; that is intolerable," said Zion. Naruto could hear the slight irritation in the alien's tone and knew that the worst is about to come and readied himself in a stance for counterattack.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent for his appearance and always prepare yourself for anything. I've been training for this battle and I won't give up," said Naruto. This earned a chuckle from his opponent.

"HAHAHAHAHA, You've been training for this battle? No amount of training can help you defeat me and I will prove it, starting now," said Zion as he went into a stance. Then the Xilian started raising his power to its maximum capacity, shocking Naruto of the display and the blonde knew from that moment that he must push himself beyond his limits if he were to have any success of victory. The clouds around the area started to turn dark and lightning strikes the ground around the two warriors and the changes didn't go unnoticed by two certain groups of people.

_Near the border between Colorado and Utah_

Aqualad and the others were flying to their headquarters to get backup incase Naruto needs it. Suddenly the Atlantean turned around, stopping in his place with the others doing the same. Robin saw the look on his face and knew that something is going on.

"Aqualad, what's wrong," asked Miss Martian oblivious to what's happening.

"There is a huge power level rising at the battleground," said Aqualad with his serious look.

"It's probably Naruto raising his power again with the Kaio-Ken," said Kid Flash, oblivious to the power increase of Zion and the weather changes.

"No, it's not Naruto. It's Zion raising his power and it dwarves Naruto's power," said Superboy. This shocked Miss Martian and Kid Flash, obviously.

"We got to go back. He might need us," said Miss Martian in a concerned tone about her new friend.

"No, the best thing that we can do right now is to get back up like Naruto said," said the Atlantean. The others reluctantly agreed and Dragon-Dashed to Mount Justice.

_Mount Justice_

The seven original members appeared in the main conference room and proceeded to the exit when suddenly the main computer's alarm went off, stopping the veteran heroes and Batman proceeded to turn off the alarm and typed a few keys to see what set the alarm off and the results were unexpected.

"Batman, what set off the alarm?" asked Superman. He got no answer for a moments and this concerned the Man of Steel and his hero companions.

"Batman," said Wonder Woman taking her seclusive friend out of his shock.

"I've installed a computer program that can analyze and measure a person's power level. King Kai had told me about it and asked to deliver the program when he arrived to train the team. Mr. Popo told me it is derived from Tuffles technology and it is an advanced technology in their dimension. Now, we can see how strong our enemy or enemies are before we head to battle," said Batman in his usual tone. The Kryptonian and the others were stunned by this revelation, obviously.

"So, this can tell us how strong our enemies are," said the Green Lantern. He got a nod from the Dark Knight as a response.

"Again, what set off the alarm? One of the Xilians?" asked J'onn. He see Batman typed a few keys once more and a live feed appeared on the 3D holographic screen and the seven members couldn't believe what they were seeing: the Xilian, Zion covered in a purple aura of energy, powering up, changing the clouds into black and high speed winds originating from him, blowing trees from the ground below.

"Great Hera, No one can have this kind of power," said the Amazon as her response to what she is seeing with her own eyes.

"It's unbelievable," said the Flash with Hawk girl, Green Lantern, and Batman agreeing to the comment.

"Wait, look to the left, there's someone there," said the green Martian. Batman and the others looked to the left of the screen and saw a blonde teenager in a black training outfit and a headband with a metal plate on it.

"Is he Naruto?" asked Superman.

"Yes, that's Naruto. It's about time that he's back," said Batman in a slight irritated tone.

"But he's just a boy. How can he beat Zion and where's Shadow?" said GL. This caught the heroes' attention and looked at the feed and couldn't find the partner.

"Maybe Naruto defeated him," said the Flash.

"Probably, but where's Robin and the others?" said Superman. He was concerned of the teens when they didn't appear on the screen and also saw Batman typing a few keys and saw another screen pop up. The screen had five moving beeps passing Salt Lake City and showed the trajectory of their destination: Mount Justice.

"They're alive," said Batman in his usual but with a small sign of relief.

"Yeah, but who are the other two?" asked Wonder Woman. She sees her colleague typing and the screen showed the names: "Superboy and Kid Flash," her eyes widen as did Superman and the others.

"But I thought those two were dead," said Hawk Girl stunned.

"Naruto probably had something to do with it," said Batman.

"Yeah, you might be right. Should we head over and help him out?" asked Flash.

"No, Naruto is capable of fighting Zion on his own. If the situation is not in Naruto's favor, then we will proceed," said the Dark Knight.

"Batman, look," said the Amazon. The Dark Crusader looked at the screen with Naruto and Zion and saw the power level of the alien. His eyes widen with his friends as they compared Naruto's power level to Zion's.

"9,000 against 27,000. Now should we go over to help?" asked Flash.

"No, I believe Naruto has a few tricks up his sleeve," said Batman. The amount of belief in the boy shocked the 6 original members and they, too, should believe in Naruto.

"I hope he wins," said Superman.

"So do I, Superman," said Batman as the heroes watched the battle that will decide the faith of the Human race.

_Plains land, Somewhere in Colorado_

Naruto was still in shock of his opponent' power rise that he didn't react in time to block a straight punch to the face that sent him flying. The blonde ninja tried to fix his positioning but the Xilian appeared above him and kicked him in the stomach, sending Naruto to the ground. The shinobi got up and found himself in a crater and rubbed his face from the straight punch earlier and looked at the alien. '_That punch really hurt as well as that kick to the stomach. I don't think Kaio-kenx2 can help as well as my ninjutsu except that 'technique' perhaps,'_ thought Naruto.

"Well, if you're not going to anything, then I will," said Zion as he sent a Ki-blast towards the blonde. Naruto realized that the blast is too fast to dodge and knew that he had to raise the Kaio-ken level.

"**Kaio-Ken x2!**" shouted Naruto as the crimson aura appeared once again and dodged the ki-blast by flying upwards to the sky where he didn't see Zion standing on top of a tree and fired another Ki-blast. Naruto barely dodged it, but the blast had burned through the black gi and the orange shirt, revealing his developing chest and abs from his training with King Kai. The ninja descended to a tree that was in front of the tree where Zion was standing with his arms crossed, smiling.

"Well, I must say that was a little impressive that you managed to dodge that last blast, but for your overall performance, it was disappointing. I want the best from you or was that it?" asked Zion taunting the Jinchuuriki.

'_This guy is at full power and so am, but I'm weaker than him. I've got no choice: I have to use Kaio-Ken x3 and beyond that if I have to. I just hope that the fox's healing powers kick in as soon as this battle is over,'_ thought Naruto as he prepares his body to use Kaio-Ken x3 with the alien noticing. Naruto's forearms, biceps, chest and abs started to get a bit bigger in preparation to use the third level of the Kaio-Ken. His power started rising again to new heights, sending trees away from their roots in the surrounding area from the powerful wind that his body is causing.

_Near the border between Utah and Neveda_

The team was still heading to the trajectory of Mount Justice when suddenly they sensed a rising power level and turned to the way where the distant battle is currently taking place.

"That can't be Zion again," said Kid Flash in a scared tone.

"No, that's Naruto, he must be using the Kaio-Ken again and it's rising to higher levels than before," said Aqualad. Superboy and Kid Flash looked at each other and to Aqualad, wondering what is he talking about.

" What's the Kaio-Ken?" asked Superboy. Aqualad and Robin explained what is the Kaio-Ken with its benefits and downsides. Kid Flash and Superboy were amazed that there is a technique that can make the user stronger than his opponent.

"That's awesome! You think Naruto will teach us?" asked Kid Flash, hoping to learn the killer technique.

"I don't think so. The training that Naruto endured made him stronger than all of us together which means that the likelihood of us learning the Kaio-Ken in our current state is slim," said Aqualad. The Speedster and his two teammates hung their heads down upon hearing this, then turned their heads to the direction of the battleground.

"His power is still rising. How high will it go?" asked Miss Martian in a surprise tone.

"Hopefully enough to win and I think he raised his power enough because he's charging at him now" said Robin with his teammates nodding in agreement.

"Come on, we need to get to the base and call back-up," said Aqualad. The teens were about to Dragon-Dash when Superboy noticed his girlfriend still looking at the battleground.

"Megan, what's wrong?" asked Superboy with concern. The others turned and floated to the couple.

"This isn't right. Naruto is out there, fighting for everyone on the planet and we just left him there alone against that Xilian," said Miss Martian in a sad tone. Her friends agreed with her on this; they were uncomfortable when they left their teammate to fight a powerful opponent on his own despite of him telling them to leave.

"Let's go back," said Robin with a smile.

"I was about to say the same thing," said Aqualad with a smile of his own. With that, the team Dragon-Dashed back to the battleground to help Naruto.

_Mount Justice_

Superman couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the blonde teenager creating a powerful gust wind from his body that tore trees around him from their roots and the ground below him started to spider-crack from the power.

"How is he doing that?" asked Green Lantern in awe.

"That must be one of the new techniques that he learned from King Kai," said Batman. The Dark Knight and his colleagues continued to watch the boy raising his power until the computer finished analyzing the power level and the results were stunning; Naruto: 27,000 vs Zion: 27,000. Naruto managed to raise his power level to the same level of Zion's and the JLA founding members knew from that point on that the fight is going to be close, but Hawk Girl noticed that the teens' signals are heading back to the battle, not to the mountain.

"The kids, they're heading back to the battleground," said Hawk Girl alerting the heroes.

"Why, why are they going back? Why is M'gann going back?" asked J'onn in a very concerned tone about his niece.

"They're going to help Naruto," said Batman in his usual tone.

"But why? You said that Naruto has a better chance to beat the Xilian and if they interfere, it will make things difficult for him," said the Flash with J'onn and GL's agreement.

"It's because he is their teammate and teammates help each other in battle despite how strong the enemy is," said the Amazon. She admired the Young Justice team to help Naruto in his struggling battle. Her training of thought was interrupted when she heard the boy say: _"Okay, you wanted the best from me? Here you go, __**Kaio-Ken x3.**_"

_Back at the Battleground_

"Okay, you wanted the best from me? Here you go, **Kaio-Ken x3!**" exclaimed Naruto as the crimson aura burst around Naruto's body in a fierce manner, surprising Zion. This gave Naruto an opportunity to strike the alien, so he dashed at him. Naruto punched Zion in the face, kneed him in the stomach and finished with a left roundhouse kick to the face, sending his enemy crashing through an area of trees that fell on him after he stopped. The ground soon rumbled and the debris exploded, showing Zion with his uniform' shoulder plates partially destroyed and a very pissed look on his face.

"Why you wretched, insolent brat," said Zion. Naruto dashed towards Zion who was about to counter with a right hook, but the ninja fired a Ki-Blast at the alien. Zion dodged the blast and Naruto by flying into the sky and saw his opponent far away, making another pass towards him. He stretched his arms out and fired a barrage of Ki-blast with incredible speed at Naruto who seemed not to react in time and got hit, resulting an explosion in the sky. Smoke covered the area and nothing happened as there was no sign of the boy and the Xilian crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Heheheh, I told you that no amount of training can prepare anyone against an Xilian," said Zion in an amused but slightly irritated tone. '_I can't believe that brat managed to catch me off-guard and on top of that, his power matched mine because of that red aura around his body. Well, I won and that's all it matters,'_ thought Zion as he was about to leave. He reacted too late when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him ,still in his Kaio-Ken x3 state, with a small blue energy ball in his right hand.

"**Rasengan!**" shouted Naruto as he thrust his signature attack to his opponent's stomach.

"AAAAHHHHH," exclaimed Zion as the attack grinded into his stomach destroying the specific part of his armor, and soon sending him down to the ground hard, creating a big crater. The alien slowly got up with Naruto preparing to do another melee attack, but Zion refused to lose to a human. The crimson aura covered ninja dashed at Zion who also dashed at him, each warrior cocking their right arms and threw their punches when they got close to each other. Their respective punches collided, resulting a shockwave in the sky and the process repeated with different attacks and counters: right punch against right punch, right knee against right knee, left punch against left punch, and left knee against left knee. Finally, Zion broke the cycle by grabbing Naruto's right arm with his left arm, pulled him towards and was about right hook him, but the blonde shinobi ducked and countered with a demolishing left inside punch to the midsection. The Xilian clasped his midsection in response to the attack, and couldn't counterattack to what Naruto unleashed upon him: a barrage of punches to the face and the chest. The speed of the attacks were incredible that Zion couldn't even see them, but felt the punishing results and managed to see Naruto kick him in the chin upwards farther to the sky.

"How is this possible?" asked Zion to himself. His armor was filled with spider cracks and has bruises on his face, but he never expected what happened next: blood dripping from his lip and rage fueled his body.

" NNNNOOOOO. I refuse to lose to a human!" exclaimed Zion upon seeing the blood and was about to attack Naruto when he saw the thing that amused him: his opponent was no longer in the Kaio-Ken and knew that he will put most of his energy into one attack that will end this battle.

"Your resistance has cost you your life," shouted Zion as purple energy aura appeared around his body, soon got large. Naruto widen his eyes as he realized that Zion was preparing a Ki-beam and putting most of his energy into the attack.

"You're crazy, that's enough power to destroy the Earth. We'll both die," said Naruto, explaining to Zion about the consequences if he released his attack. Unfortunately, it fell on deaf ears as Zion concentrated more energy into his attack.

"I've got to risk it, maybe I'll even try that new technique that I thought of during my training," said Naruto as he prepares to use the Kaio-Ken again.

"**Kaio-Ken x3!**" exclaimed Naruto as he summoned the crimson aura once more and slip into a stance while cupping his hands to the right side of his body, and focused energy into his hands for his own attack. Soon, a white-bluish energy ball took form, started to fit into his hands. Both warriors were focusing most of their power into their respective attacks and knew that only one of them will emerge victorious after this.

"**Wind Style:…"**

"There is nothing you can do to counter my Galactic Blast," said Zion as he was finishing powering his attack.

"**Ka..Me..Ha..Me..,"** as Naruto was almost finished powering up his attack as well. The surrounding area was being affected by the power emitting from the powerful beings: rocks were levitating in the air, trees falling down and animals running to safer places.

"And," this caught Naruto's attention.

"As punishment for your annoying persistence to continue this fight, I will kill those pitiful friends of yours, then destroy the Earth, HAHAHAHAHA," This angered the shinobi as it is his ninja way to protect everyone who he cares about, no matter what the cost.

"Now, DIE!" exclaimed Zion as he unleashed his Galactic Blast at the Jinchuuriki.

"**HAAAA!"** exclaimed Naruto as he released his third-would-be signature technique to counter the Galactic Blast. The two blasts soon collided in the middle of the sky, and the impact was devastating as it created huge spider cracks in the ground below the clash. The show put on by the two warriors is noticeably to those who are watching.

_Close to the Battleground_

Robin and his teammates were flying at full speed to help their friend to overcome the fight against his alien opponent when they felt two huge power increases from both Naruto and Zion, soon seeing the Ki-Beam clash.

"Whoa, I think those two are putting everything they've got into those attacks," said Kid Flash after sensing the amount of power in the blasts.

"Yes, but Naruto will persevere. I'm sure of it," said Aqualad with faith in his friend.

"Come on, we got to keep going. We're almost there," said Robin as he Dragon-Dashed to the battle, along with his friends.

_Mount Justice_

"Incredible," was the only word that escape from Wonder Woman's mouth when she, along with super-powered colleagues, saw the moments that lead up to the Ki-Beam clash: Naruto summoning more power to get an edge, the sudden appearance of him in front of the alien with a blue energy ball in his hand and lastly two power increases that two was unleashing that changed the terrain around them.

"This is amazing. I've..never seen anything like this before," said GL with Hawk Girl and Flash agreeing with his comment.

"The boy is an enduring young man," said J'onn with respect.

"Can he keep this up?" asked Superman to Batman who narrowed his eyes.

"Only time will tell," said Batman as he looked at the clash.

_Back to the Battleground_

The two beams were at a stalemate as their power is even, so it is seems to be. Naruto knew that he'll get the upper-hand when he infused his wind chakra in the blast and started to feel the blast pushing back his opponent's blast back slowly. Zion noticed this and started to put almost all of his power into the attack with his aura getting bigger, throwing out the original plan to conserve enough power to finish the blonde off after he emerged victorious. The Galactic Blast pushed back the Kamehameha to its user and Naruto is left with one option that may destroy his body or kill him.

"**Kaio-Ken x4!"** exclaimed Naruto as his energy aura grew bigger, increasing his power to the highest level, thus the Kamehameha gets bigger than the Galactic Blast and pushing the attack back with little to no problem, that shocked the Xilian.

"What?!" shouted Zion as he attempted to put more power, but to no avail as the Jinchuuriki's Ki-beam made contact with the alien and pushing the latter far up into the sky with a big explosion following after that. Out of the Kaio-Ken, Naruto looked up, trying to sense Zion's energy as he knows that the alien is tough and will be back to kill him. He was about to walk when sudden, excruciating pain overwhelmed him and he knew that using Kaio-Ken x3 and x4 in his current level came back to haunt him. His eyes widen when he sensed five familiar energy levels flying to his location, so he turned very slowly as to not trigger another wave of pain to see his teammates descending in front of him. His team's eyes widen when they saw Naruto covered with scratches and bruises on his upper body and his pants are tattered except for his headband, along the metal plate that has no damage at all from his last battle. None of that mattered to them since Naruto is alive and saved the Earth.

"Naruto, you're alive," said Kid Flash with a smile.

"You did it, you beat the Xilians," said Miss Martian in a happy tone.

"Great job, man," said Robin with a smile with Superboy giving Naruto a thumbs-up.

"Congratulations, my friend," said Aqualad in a respectful tone.

"Thanks, guys but.." said Naruto as he made no attempt to move from the spot he was in until his muscles are healed enough to move without the pain but that was ruined when Kid Flash came next him and gave him a pat on the back.

"AAAAHHH," exclaimed Naruto, shocking his friends.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Miss Martian with concern.

"Wally, what did you do?" asked Robin.

"I just gave him a pat on the back, that's it," said Kid Flash afraid of what he's done to his friend.

"It's not his fault. I just pushed my body beyond its limits," said Naruto in a painful tone.

"I know what will help you, the senzu beans," said Robin as he unstrapped the bag off his belt and took one bean out.

"Thanks, Robin. Now I can…" Naruto was interrupted by sensing a power level above and saw an energy blast plummeting towards them. The ninja pushed the speedster and boy wonder back with the latter dropping the bag, but Naruto paid no attention to it as he jumped backwards away from the blast as it made contact to the ground where the bag was dropped and the senzu beans were no more. Naruto and his team looked up at the sky to see Zion floating with a very pissed look on his face and his armor was destroyed except the right side along with the boots and gloves.

"I thought he was dead," said Kid Flash terrified.

"No, I never said that I beat him," said Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"This is unacceptable. I will not allow a human to best me, so prepare to die," shouted Zion. The team took a defensive stance, except Naruto.

"Guys, leave. This guy is too much for you," said Naruto, trying persuade his team to leave.

"Naruto, we're a team. We're going to stick around and help this time," said Aqualad, creating water battle gloves in both hands. Naruto looked at the others and saw that they were determined to finish this battle, so he lost this battle.

"Alright, guys. Let's do this," said Naruto getting an offensive stance.

"Hahaha, you think you can win with your friends helping you this time? Forget it, I'll crush all of you," said Zion as he dashed at the team.

" Everyone, I have an idea that might work," said Naruto as he tells his team of the plan nodding in agreement and they dashed at Zion. The alien was surprisingly holding his own, despite of the massive power loss he suffered after the beam clash, but that didn't hold for long: Aqualad broke the defense with a strong right hook to the face followed by a left hook to the left side of his torso and finished with a powerful uppercut to the chin. Zion was sent flying up into the air with his back facing Miss Martian who fired a Ki-blast that destroyed the back portion of his armor and was falling to the ground, unable to see Superboy appeared in front of him and Kid Flash appeared behind him. The Kryptonian and the Speedster unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks at the Xilian and finished their brutal attack with a double-heel kick to the head, sending Zion plummeting to the ground hard. The alien slowly got up, but Robin attacked him with a mean heel kick to his face and sent up to the sky with a Ki-blast, but the alien managed to regain his composure in time to see the teens as well as Naruto in the Kaio-Ken coming at from different directions.

"That's it. I've had enough of all of you," said Zion as he had gone over today's events: his battle with Naruto. This fueled his anger that it was bad enough that the blonde kid had weakened and injured him greatly, now his friends are trying to finish him off. The Xilian crossed and slouched slightly, gathering energy and released it in the same manner that his former colleague had used in San Diego, but Naruto quickly countered this by making hand signs.

"**Wind Style: Vortex Shield," **as the ninja created a vortex of wind around Zion, barely containing the explosion but the alien released more energy and destroyed the shield. The explosionblew the teens away and destroying the ground below him.

"Ah, I'm must be weaker than I thought. This entire area should've been destroyed, especially those brats," as the alien descended to the ground and walked through the smoke, looking for one of the teens, especially a certain blonde one.

'_Oh, man. Did that hurt,' _thought Naruto as he looked from the ground to his surroundings. Smoke covered the battleground, unable to see his teammates until a shadowy figure appeared in the air. At first he thought it was Superboy, but sensed his energy and realized that it was Zion who was making his way to the Jinchuuriki. The wind cleared the smoke, and Naruto saw Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Robin laying on the ground, separated and far away to help him. He couldn't move his body as the ruthless alien stopped in front of Naruto, picked him up by grabbing his collar and threw him to the ground.

"I warned you, but you didn't listen. Now your planet will be destroyed and you along with it," said Zion. He was expecting the boy to tremble in fear, instead the boy's laughing that surprised him.

"And I said don't count me out yet," said Naruto as he disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the alien and turned to see the other teens' bodies disappeared in smoke as well. Zion sees holes where the bodies were located before disappeareing. The ground started shaking beneath him, out came the five teens who all kicked him simultaneously into the air, then the blonde Jinchuuriki came out with the completed Rasengan and flew at Zion in full speed.

"**Wind Style: Rasengan!"** shouted Naruto as he thrust his completed jutsu into Zion's chest. The Xilian felt overwhelming pain that he never experienced before as the attack continued grinding against his skin, but he knew that the blonde wasn't done yet. Naruto let go of the jutsu and the spinning ball of wind-infused chakra continued pushing Zion upwards into the air, but the ninja didn't stop there.

"This is the end for you, **Kaio-Ken x3!**" exclaimed Naruto as he summoned the crimson aura once again and he cupped his hands to his side, putting his all of his remaining power into this attack.

"**KAMEHAMEHAAA**," shouted as he launched the enhanced energy wave at the alien, who couldn't do anything as the Rasengan immobilized and continued pushing him farther into air. The Kamehameha wave soon made contact and pushed the alien further close to the atmosphere, until it exploded.

"AAAHHHH" was the last thing that Xilian said. Back on the ground, Naruto was panting heavily as he looked at the explosion and didn't sensed the alien's power level. He smiled after realizing that the battle is over, so he fell backwards on the ground with his arms and legs stretch out, ignoring the pain that his body is experiencing and looked at the sky as clouds slowly drifting by, finding it relaxing.

"Man, am I glad that's over," said Naruto as his team flew to him, and sat down around him in a circle.

"Whew, that's exhausting," said Kid Flash apparently exhausted.

"You're exhausted? Look at Naruto: he's a mess! No, offense," said Robin pointing at Naruto.

"None taken. Now if you will excuse me, I think a long nap is in order after a battle like this," as Naruto laid his head back and let his body relax, letting his eyes close, drifting to sleep.

"You deserved it, Naruto," Aqualad praising his comrade for saving their home.

"Man, that was a good plan that Naruto thought up and quick thinking too. If he hadn't used that jutsu of his to reduce Zion's last attack's power, we wouldn't be here now," said Robin favoring his right leg.

"Well, the battle's over and the Earth is safe from danger. It's all that matters now," said the Atlantean, getting his teammates' agreement.

"Should we get going?" asked the Martian.

"Let's just rest for a bit. Naruto had gone through a lot today, more than we endured," said Aqualad as he laid down on the ground as well as Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin, relaxing their bodies after the day they've just had.

_Mount Justice_

The seven original members of the JLA were stunned about the current events: the arrival of the Xilians, the mass murder and destruction of San Diego, the YJ battling Shadow, and lastly Naruto defeating both Xilians though he received help from his team to finish off Zion. The heroes quietly gave their respects to Naruto for helping keep Earth and her people safe, also praising him for going through such an ordeal and persevering at the end.

"We should pick them up. They're most likely injured from that last attack and Naruto will need medical attention," said Batman as he remembered Naruto cried in pain after Kid Flash gave him a pat on the back after using the Kaio-Ken x3 and x4, which the Dark Knight assume that Kaio-Ken x2 was his current limit.

"You're right, let's go," said the Martian Manhunter as he and his Earth friends flew out, except Flash running towards the location and Batman and Wonder Woman flying the Bio-Ship.

_Back at the Battleground_

10 minutes had passed and the team was relaxing just fine until Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and Aqualad sensed power levels heading towards their location and got up from the ground. They didn't want to wake their ninja friend who was oblivious of the incoming power levels and looked up into the sky, seeing a ship surrounded by four beings flying, then Robin noticed something in the distant on the ground and it was coming fast and realized that it was the JLA.

"Guys, it's Batman and the others," said Robin, getting his friends' attention.

"Wonder what took them so long?" said Superboy sarcastically as the ship, the four heroes descended to ground level and Flash stopped next to Superman. The Bio-Ship's hatch opened and out came the Amazon and the Dark Knight who walked to the line-up of their friends and looked at the teens.

"Nice to see you again," said Robin to his mentor who nodded.

"M'gann!" exclaimed J'onn as he scooped up his niece and gave her an embracing hug, and Megan hugged her uncle back.

"I thought I'd never see you again," said J'onn still hugging M'gann.

"I thought I was going to die too, but Naruto came just in time and saved me," said M'gann as she looked at her sleeping friend and so did everybody.

"We must get going. Naruto might need medical attention by the looks of his body," said GL after observing the boy's body and attire.

"Let's go," said Aqualad. The adults and teenagers boarded the ship with Naruto levitating in the air by M'gann's telekinesis and placed on the floor of the main hull, covered with a blanket. J'onn sat in the pilot seat as the teenagers sat on seats that came out of the floor, with the adults standing next to the Martian who flew the ship and took off to the sky, heading back to Mount Justice.

"Everyone," said Batman, getting his colleagues and covert team's attention, except Naruto was still sleeping and snoring.

"Today, there was a enemy that we never countered before and had abilities that we couldn't imagined but the six of you had stepped up, as such you defeated the enemy and protected the Earth. Congratulations, Young Justice," said Batman.

"Thank you, Batman. But to be honest, Naruto did the heavy work," said Aqualad as he looked at the shinobi, then back to Batman.

"True, but the five of you managed to stall the Xilians until Naruto arrived and at the end, you worked as a team and defeated Zion together," said Batman reassuring the young heroes.

"He's right," said Robin and his teammates nodded in agreement, then they heard groaning.

"Guys?" said a voice. Everyone looked at the origins of the voice and it was the blonde ninja who woke from the sounds of voices.

"Naruto, you're awake," said Kid Flash.

"Yep, but where are we?" asked Naruto as he had never seen the Bio-Ship and saw his friends as he turned his head to his left side.

"We're on the Bio-Ship. I arrived on Earth with this ship," said M'gann, but she saw a confused look on Naruto.

"What's troubling you?" asked the Martian.

"If you guys are sitting over there, then who's flying the ship?" asked Naruto.

"I am," said Martian Manhunter. Naruto turned his head to his right side and saw a bald green man wearing similar clothing like Megan's in the pilot seat, soon noticed Batman standing next to other heroes and Naruto realized who they were.

"Oh, It's nice to finally meet you guys," said Naruto with his trademark fox smile.

"You know who we are?" asked GL.

"Yeah, Robin told me all about you guys," said Naruto still smiling.

"Well, we know who you are too, Naruto Uzumaki," said GL in a strict tone.

"Okay, fine by me," said Naruto, then he heard a familiar voice.

"_Naruto, my boy,"_ exclaimed King Kai, getting everyone's attention and causing Superman, along with Wonder Woman, GL, Hawk Girl, Flash get into fighting stances except J'onn and Batman.

"King Kai, is that you?" asked Naruto, putting the defensive heroes at ease as they learned about King Kai.

"_You bet, kid and congratulations of defeating the Xilians to you and your friends,_" said King Kai.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy. That guy was a lot stronger than me," said Naruto.

"_That may be true, but you can always train to get stronger,"_ said King Kai.

"You're right. My friends and I can get stronger by training just like Goku and his friends did," said Naruto feeling proud and hopeful to getting stronger.

"King Kai, is there any way that my friends and I can receive the same training regiment and can we learn the Kaio-Ken?" said Aqualad, hoping to get strong as Naruto, along with Superboy and Robin.

"_Unfortunately, I still can't train you because your bodies are not strong enough to withstand the training and the Kaio-Ken is too dangerous because it requires absolute control of your energy. I taught Naruto the Kaio-Ken because he can withstand the strain that Kaio-Ken puts on the body and he keeps absolute control over his power," _said King Kai, breaking the youngsters' hopes of learning the Kaio-Ken.

"King Kai," said Batman, getting the jokester's attention.

"_Yes, Batman," _said King Kai.

"We appreciate you congratulating them, but we need to get Naruto medical treatment," said Batman.

"_Yes, of course. Good-bye, everyone, talk to you soon,"_ said King Kai, leaving everyone on board alone.

"Hey, guys," said Naruto getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, Naruto," said Robin wondering about his friend's upcoming question.

"What's our team name, Young Justice?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why?" asked Superboy.

"I want to change the name," said Naruto, getting shocked faces from friends, which concerned him.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Why do you want to change the name?" asked Batman

"Because it sounds too cheesy and I have a name that suits us better," said Naruto, not knowing that Batman created the name and not seeing the terrified look on Robin's face.

"What's the name?" asked Megan as everybody onboard waited for his answer.

"The Z-Fighters," said Naruto proudly.

"Z-Fighters? What kind of name is that?" asked Kid Flash.

"It was the name that Goku and his friends used unofficially in their dimension. The new abilities and techniques that we learned, they learned it before us and protected the Earth from powerful enemies over the years in their dimension. King Kai told me about the name while I was training with him and he said that Gohan, Goku's oldest son, made the name up while he trained for the Cell Games," said Naruto. Aqualad and Robin thought about it and remembered 's vague story about the original Z-Fighters and their battles as well realizing that Naruto wants to honor them for their hardships and dedication to protecting their people.

"Z-Fighters, huh. It does have a ring to it," said Kid Flash with Flash agreeing with him.

"It's better than Young Justice. Z-Fighters, it is," said Superboy approving the name.

"I have to admit that it is a name and we'd be honoring the original members," said Megan with a smile. Her uncle gave her a smile upon see her happy.

"Batman, what do you think?" asked Robin to his mentor. Everyone went silenced as they know that Batman is the director of the team and what he says goes. Minutes passed by, feeling like hours until Batman said: "Very well, the name will be for now on is the Z-Fighters and it will stay that way. No name changing at all."

"Alright, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," said Naruto as he was about to sit upright, then laid back down.

"Come on, let's go back home and patch you up," said Robin.

"Yeah, let's go home," said Naruto as he went back to sleep as he was still exhausted from the battle. The Bio-Ship continued his path to Mount Justice with a group of warriors who will risk their lives to protect their people and the Earth, just like the Original Z-Fighters.

Hello, everybody, I'm Ultimate Alcatraz. I'm sorry that I've been quiet when I was writing the previous chapters and I've read the reviews. While you were reading this chapter, you probably wondered 'what is the Dragon-Dash?' For those who realize what it is, congrats. For those who don't, I'll explain it and it's very simple: the fighters in the DBZ summon their ki energy aura as it surrounds their body, then they fly at high speed leaving a trail of energy behind. From a distance or close up, the user would give the appearance of a dragon. That's it for today, I will try to update as soon as I can, and I will take suggestions about who should be paired up, but if not then I'll decide who. Until we meet again, guys.


End file.
